Fancy Meeting You Here
by fo44nd
Summary: This is a shortish multichapter slightly AU story that came to me after surviving San Diego Comic Con a few weeks ago. Mostly T story with a few M chapters later in the story. Enjoy a series of meet cutes for our lovely ladies. I do not own or profit off of anything Rizzoli & Isles. I am just playing with the characters. All rights belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a little something that came to me as I was trying to write my other stories. It will be a few chapters but I couldn't resist our ladies playing in San Diego. This started off as a slight AU meet cute at Comic Con but has kind of evolved into an ode to San Diego. I hope you enjoy!**_

Jane was literally vibrating in her seat. Something she had been wishing for for what seemed like forever was finally going to happen. She could feel Frankie's and Frost's amused grins aimed at her but at this moment, Jane couldn't find it within herself to care.

Why? Because after trying for nearly a decade, Jane was finally making the trip west to the biggest and most famous comic book and sci-fi convention in the world. Yes that's right, Jane Rizzoli was finally going to San Diego Comic Con International!

The three of them had been trying for years to get tickets but it seemed like you needed an act from god to be able to go. Jane had heard of people setting up servers and hiring people to try to game the online ticketing system into getting tickets and _still_ not getting a pass for all the days, let alone one day. Jane and Frankie had hoped with Frost's computer prowess that he would find a better way but after years of trying, they had still not found any luck and just had to give it the old college try each year.

This year, they had held the ticket buying party at Jane's apartment as she had the stronger wifi signal. All three were huddled over their laptops, constantly refreshing the webpage that would allow them to be able to enter into the online waiting room. Just as it had opened, Jane had gotten a call from her lieutenant saying that she was needed immediately for a time sensitive undercover assignment. Jane had groaned, hating that she couldn't turn this down as she was so close to making detective in homicide. Just a few more feathers in her cap and she knew she would get her dream job. However, that meant sacrificing her other dream of geeking out with fellow sci-fi fans and so Jane had resigned herself that this wasn't going to be their year either. Getting dressed, she had left the boys with her laptop, login and password, just in case by some miracle they got in while she was gone.

So it was a complete shock to Jane when she suddenly started getting several frantic texts from Frankie later that morning saying she had got in almost as soon as the ticket sales started and they had secured 5 day passes for all three of them! Jane had even done a little dance in celebration when she had read the texts, causing the other sex workers on the corner to look at her like she'd lost her mind. But Jane didn't care, she was going to San Diego!

Fast forward a few months and Jane had indeed made detective in the homicide division of the Boston Police Department and had begged and pleaded with her new lieutenant to allow her to take some leave before starting her new assignment. She just needed a week and then she would throw herself fully into being the best homicide detective the department had ever seen. Jane had been granted the leave and her dream vacation was a go!

R&I

They arrived in San Diego the Saturday prior to the start of the convention. By some miracle of miracles, the Red Sox were playing the Padres just before and the trio saw it as just another sign of their good fortune. They got to see their beloved Sox and enjoy the awesome San Diego weather. Jane had plans to hit the beach and/or pool at least every day of their vacation. She was determined to go back to Boston with her best tan, grateful for her Italian blood that allowed her to get a nice bronze glow to her skin.

As their plane had started its descent, Jane felt her excitement hit a new level, the city of San Diego glittering in the sunlight out of her window seat. She had never flown in here and had not been prepared to land right in the heart of the city, the ocean shining all around. It was like a movie and Jane had to pinch herself to believe that this was real.

Because they arrived early, it had been fairly easy to navigate through the airport, get their luggage, and head to their hotel. They were staying at the Manchester Grand Hyatt which was right on the waterfront and within a few minutes walking distance to the convention center. Luck had once again been on their side as they were able to get a government rate as police officers on a suite that would allow them all to have their own beds.

When their Lyft pulled up to the hotel, all three of them looked at each other with jaws dropped. This would be their home for the next nine days?! The two towers were impressive enough but as they entered the lobby, Jane and her boys were greeted with nothing but luxury. She had seen the pictures online but they had _not_ done this place justice.

Through the windows in the lobby Jane could see the entire harbor before them and off to the left a spectacular water slide in the biggest pool Jane had ever seen. She knew she and Frankie would be fighting the kids for turns on that thing. A sharp jab to her ribs brought Jane back down to earth as her brother was waving his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Let's check in so I can race you to that slide," Frankie said with a big Rizzoli grin plastered across his face. Oh, it was on now!

They quickly checked in and were led by a bellhop that the registration staff had insisted they use to their suite on the second to top floor in one of the towers. Again, as the door opened to their suite the trio was struck dumb. Everything was so pristine and shiny and their eyes were once again assaulted with the sparking blue water of the harbor. Only the clearing a throat brought Jane back to the moment, turning to see that the bellhop had unloaded their luggage and was clearly waiting to be tipped.

Fumbling for her wallet, she quickly shoveled a bill at him that she hoped was a $20 and shooed him away so that she could go back to exploring their digs. Jane had stayed at some decent hotels over the years but nothing remotely close to this. The view alone was stunning and as Jane explored more of the suite, she felt like she could definitely get used to this lifestyle.

Jane chuckled to herself as she watched Frost and Frankie playing a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who got the bed closest to the window in the second room. It had already been decided that Jane would get the king bed in the master bedroom and she was glad because she didn't want to have to deal with sharing a room with her brother. Those days were long gone and Jane was thankful to have a door to shut between her and his snoring.

Jane quickly changed into her racing bikini that she wore when she did laps in the indoor pool back at the precinct. She didn't want to give too much of a show to anyone, just in case that huge slide proved to be too much for her usual bikini. Jane threw on a pair of shorts and her flip flops and took one last look out the window at the view. It really was gorgeous.

As she exited her room, she heard her brother yelling "last one in is a rotten egg!" Jane wanted to be annoyed but she really couldn't r blame him for his enthusiasm. They were all living a dream right now and she wouldn't be the one to wake them up. Rolling her eyes, Jane grabbed a room key and closed the door behind her catching up to the boys who were nice enough to hold the elevator for her.

R&I

This was the life. Jane was floating lazily in the pool, having found a couple of foam noodles, soaking up the plentiful Southern California sunshine. Despite it being mid-July, the weather was perfect, not too hot and with the sea breeze coming off the nearby water, Jane felt like she could luxuriate like this forever.

And that was her plan as she and Frankie had already worn themselves out on the water slide, having caused a big enough stir with their sibling rivalry to be reprimanded by the hotel staff. Jane chuckled to herself at the look they had received from the middle aged manager as he proceeded to remind them that they were adults and meant to be role models to the kids. They had taken their scolding but then had immediately stuck their tongues out at the retreating form, causing Frost to dissolve into laughter. Their antics were also noticed by several parents who were looking at them disapprovingly. Both Rizzolis had just shrugged their shoulders in unison and canonballed back into the pool. But, they had toned it down a bit, not wanting to get kicked out on their first day.

It was as Jane was floating aimlessly that she was startled out of her reverie by a honey coated voice just off to her side. "You really should wear sunscreen. Despite your apparent Mediterranean heritage, research has shown that even people with higher levels of melanin need to protect against the harsh ultraviolet rays, especially as you move further south and closer to the equator. Actually, more so as the spectrum of darkening is lessened by the higher levels of melanin."

Jane looked around to see where this lesson in skin care was coming from and felt her jaw drop at the vision before her. Lounging on a pool chair, sunglasses tipped down to look at Jane, was an honest to god angel. The way she was positioned, the sunlight behind her even gave her the appearance of having a halo. The woman had honey blonde hair peeking out of a large, wide brimmed straw hat, loose curls flowing down her tanned and toned shoulders, a few freckles visible. As Jane's eyes continued their perusal of the goddess before her, Jane couldn't help noticing the well filled out white bikini top that gave way to more tanned, toned skin that covered a lightly muscled abdomen. Jane couldn't stop her gaze from continuing downward, taking in the lean legs that were on full display. Jane felt her mouth water and had to swallow quickly as to not start drooling.

"Uh, um, well, thanks?" Jane managed to choke out as the woman was still gazing at her, clearly waiting for some reaction to her advice. The sly smile that started to spread across the angel's face exposed Jane to two adorable dimples that sent a pang of desire straight to her core. This woman was too perfect.

The angel, obviously amused by Jane's reaction, fully removed her sunglasses now, and Jane felt her breath catch. She was now looking into the clearest hazel eyes she had ever seen, flecks of gold shimmering with the reflection of the light from the pool water. Jane didn't know how much more she could take of this glorious creature's attention before she was drowning in her own desire.

"If you do not have any with you, I would be more than happy to offer mine. It is the best on the market, rated the highest among dermatologists in protection, but also has a very pleasing scent," the angel spoke, leaning forward toward the edge of the pool, her arm outstretched with her offering. Jane still couldn't believe her eyes and the honey coated voice that was lulling her like a siren to steer closer to her demise, which in this case was the concrete edge of the pool.

Before she realized what was happening, Jane was upended off her noodle and was coughing up water as she sprang back up, luckily in only five feet of water so that her long legs could take her back to the surface in an instant. As she surfaced, Jane heard the telltale laughter of her brother, the loud Rizzoli bark a common trait in their family.

Jane felt the heat rising in her body from both anger and embarrassment, but was momentarily stalled from killing her brother when she heard a voice, one that she was slowly beginning to crave, chuckling in delight. As Jane pushed her dripping hair out of her eyes, she was confronted with the mirthfilled face of her angel, dimples on full display as she laughed at Jane. This only caused Jane's anger and embarrassment to sky rocket and she turned lightening fast and without warning, dunked her brother hard into the water.

Jane felt satisfied to hold him under for a few seconds, successfully avoiding this attempts to come up before she was ready. Eventually, Jane allowed him to resurface and was assaulted with water spewing everywhere as Frankie made a show of trying to breath after her attack. Before he could say anything, Jane said just loud enough for him to hear, "Payback is a bitch little brother, and she's standing right in front of you."

With that, Jane turned to address the amused angel that she was dying to get to know, only to find an empty chair. There was no evidence of the woman who had so thoroughly captured her attention just moments ago and Jane, for a second, thought that maybe she had imagined her. But, thankfully on some level, her brother's next words made her feel both sane and insane at the same time.

"Janie, you don't have to be so mean just because I embarrassed you in front of that hot lady." When Jane turned her attention back to him, he was pouting fully, brown eyes wide, milking the look for all he was worth. Jane just shook her head and splashed her brother before retrieving her noodle and attempting to reclaim her sense of calm that had been so rudely interrupted.

"Whatever, punk, mind your business," Jane grumbled as she settled back and began her leisurely float around the pool. She secretly hoped that she would run in to her angel again. After all, if she was at the pool it meant she was staying at the hotel right?

 _ **A/N: Oh who could this angel be? ;-) Let me know what you think and stay tuned...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You like it, you really like it! lol Thank you all for such a positive response to my little musing. This is just a short chapter to keep you interested, I hope.**_

After a few more hours of pool time, the trio had gotten hungry and decided to clean up and explore their food options. They knew that they were in a prime location to try out some of the best local cuisine and even though they had access to plenty of seafood in Boston, they wanted to try out the California flavors. They settled on a recommended Mexican restaurant about a ten minute walk from their hotel and were not disappointed. The food was excellent and the drinks were top notch. Jane kept thinking throughout the meal that she really could get used to this.

Once they had fully gorged themselves on food and libations, the trio decided to call it an early night as they were still on Boston time and after their day in the sun, they were all beat. Shortly after ten o'clock, light snores filled the hotel suite as all three of Boston's finest were deep in slumber.

The next day, Jane woke up with a start. She wasn't sure what had woken her up until she felt the warm sunlight on her face. In her slightly tipsy state from the night before, Jane had forgotten to close the curtains in her room and the early morning sun was shining on her bed. Jane was about to whine her dissatisfaction at this interruption but then realized that the sun didn't rise until almost six here so she had still gotten a lot more sleep than she was used to. Rolling over, Jane made a quick decision that maybe a quick run would make her feel better and it would give her a chance to explore what she had read was called the Seaport Village just outside their hotel.

After relieving herself and getting dressed in her running gear, Jane made her way into the living room of their suite and heard the sounds of her boys still sleeping soundly in the other room. She scribbled a note on the hotel stationary telling them where she went, slipped the room key and her phone into her running shorts, and left as quietly as she could. Jane needed coffee but decided that it could wait until after her run.

Jane exited the hotel and began a light jog down to the waterfront. She found a little park with surprisingly green grass and stretched, once again enjoying the view and the sweet ocean breeze. It brought a sense of peace over Jane and she knew that this was going to be a great run despite her earlier reservations.

Jane set out down the path that wound along the waterfront, going past shops and the marina. It was just starting to warm up and the warmth spurred Jane on to set a nice pace for herself that would get in the mileage she wanted before it got too hot.

As she was turning to make the loop back to the hotel, Jane once again was met with a vision of an angel. However this time, the angel was wearing some find of form fitting spandex running suit with the letters P.U.K.E across it and upon Jane's further inspection, those toe shoes that were all the rage among some of the hippy dippy type runners. Her angel's hair was up in a ponytail and the early morning rays were making it appear that a halo was present once again. Even the odd outfit couldn't take away from the stunning beauty of her angel and Jane felt her breath leave her body as the woman approached.

Jane, trying to summon some of her usual charm, said, "Fancy meeting you here." Immediately she wanted to slap herself for those words. Jane had never said something so dumb before and especially not when she was trying to be smooth and charming. The words may not have been her best effort but they still seemed to have her desired effect as the angel smiled that dimpled grin at Jane and stopped her jog in front of her. She tilted her head a bit as she took a moment to peruse Jane, making it obvious that she was checking Jane out head to toe.

"I would not say that this is fancy, given the locale, but it is indeed a pleasant surprise to find you along this path. I hope you remembered your sunscreen this time," the angel joked, or so Jane thought, until she seemed to be looking to see if Jane had in fact applied sunscreen.

The disapproving look she got when it became clear that she was once again without skin protection made Jane flush but not enough to stop her from uttering, "It's just a quick jog to shake off some of the stiffness from plane and clear my head." Jane didn't know why she was explaining herself but something about this woman made her want to be better, even if Jane thought she was pretty good to begin with.

The woman before her just shook her head and tsked at Jane before turning and resuming her run. Jane felt a sense of sadness wash over her as she watched the retreating form at the lost opportunity to learn the identity of her angel but the feeling was quickly replaced with hope as that sweet honey voice floated back to her.

"I would really hate for all that beautiful skin to start peeling because someone doesn't know how to take care of herself." Jane felt her face transform into a huge grin. Her angel did care and not only that, thought she was beautiful! Jane had half a mind to go chase after her and finally get her name but the detective in Jane reared its head and reminded her that this was some stranger and the last thing she needed to do was stalk her in an unfamiliar city. Jane turned back in the direction she had been heading and resolved that she would get some answers the next time they met because there was no doubt in Jane's mind that she would see her angel again.

 _ **A/N: Where in San Diego will our ladies meet next? Stay tuned...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Here is the next installment. Enjoy!**_

Jane returned to the hotel room, tray of coffees in hand, with a pep to her step. She felt giddy after her run in with the gorgeous woman. On top of that, today was the Red Sox game and what better way to spend a Sunday than outside in this beautiful weather watching her favorite team.

As she went to place the tray on the table in the living room, she heard Frost's sleep filled voice say "sheesh, what's with all the banging." Jane looked up to see a disheveled Frost hobbling out of his shared room, plopping himself down on the couch, and covering his eyes with his arm at the light that was streaming through the large windows.

Jane laughed and slapped her friend on the shoulder. "The sun is shining and it's Sox day! Time to get up and enjoy!" Jane knew she was being over the top but the resulting glare she got from Frost and the groan she heard coming from their room was worth it.

"Janie, why so loooud?" Frankie whined as he too made his way out of the bedroom. He was even more disheveled than Frost and threw himself into the lounge chair that sat just next to the couch. They really were a sad sight and it only made Jane laugh louder. She fished out her phone from her pocket and took a quick picture of the two sad sacks. They would hate her later when she showed them but the sight was too good not to capture.

"Guys, we are in San Diego. We are about to go see the Sox play and Comic Con starts in a couple of days. What's there _not_ to be loud about?" Jane said with exaggerated enthusiasm. In truth, it wasn't that exaggerated. As she had started to list things off, her own level of excitement had been genuine. This was already the best vacation she had ever had and it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

"Ugh, tone it down, Susie Sunshine. Some of us had a few extra margaritas than others last night." Frost grumbled into his arm. Jane just shook her head and grabbed on of the coffees from the tray.

"Here, this should help with that, although you should have come with me on my run. That helped clear the last of the tequila out of my system," Jane said while nudging the slumped body on the couch with her hand that held Frost's coffee. As he opened his eyes and saw the offered cup, a grin replaced his previously crumpled features and he said emphatically, "You're a lifesaver."

Frankie, hearing Frost's gratitude, cracked his own eyes open and pouted as he said, "hey, I'm your own brother. Where's mine?" Jane just rolled her eyes and handed him his coffee and watched as his pout turned into a smile, one a little kid would wear when given his favorite toy. "Thanks Janie," he singsonged. God, these two could be such brats but she wouldn't trade them in for anything.

"Ok, I am giving you until I finish my shower to drink your coffees and get dressed so we can go get breakfast. I want to head toward the Park early. I heard that they do some cool stuff at the stadium before the games, like concerts and games and stuff."

Jane took her own coffee with her as she headed into her room. She had an ensuite bathroom and she couldn't wait to use it. In fact, as she began to undress, the image of her angel popped into her head, the way she looked at the pool melting into the way she had looked this morning and then back again. Jane felt her heartbeat pick up and a wetness start to pool in her running shorts. Maybe she would take full advantage of having a private shower and relieve some of the tension she felt about her angel. That thought alone induced a wave of wetness to leak from her heated core and Jane knew that she needed release and soon.

After a _very_ enjoyable shower, Jane dressed in her Red Sox finest which included her favorite jersey and well loved hat. She was feeling much better after two quick orgasms in the shower and now it was time to feed her other hunger. Returning to the living room, she was pleasantly surprised to find both of her boys dressed and more alert than when she had left them. Maybe she had been in the shower longer than she had thought. Jane had kind of gotten lost in her fantasies of all the ways she wanted to touch and be touched by her angel. Just the thought of that now was sending tingles back down toward her core.

Wow, this woman had really gotten to Jane. Well that and it had been a while since Jane had been with someone. Jane had been working nonstop trying to get into the homicide division at BPD and that left little time for dating. She hadn't even been able to visit the local lesbian bar, Merch, to meet someone just for a casual roll in the hay. Clearly it was taking a toll on Jane as her libido was currently out of control. Well that and the woman who was haunting all her waking thoughts was truly stunning. Even if Jane had been active recently, she knew she would still be lusting after her angel.

R&I

The trio had set out, walking once again, to a brunch place that was highly recommended on all the travel sites, The Mission Cafe. The place had a little bit of everything so that there could be no complaints from the hungry crew. And complaints were the furthest things from their minds after getting one taste of the flavorful food. After a bit of a wait as it was Sunday, Jane's taste buds were doing a happy dance after her first bite of the rancheros verde, a take on the traditional Mexican dish, huevos rancheros, something she had ordered on a whim because when in San Diego… Frankie had been a bit more traditional and ordered an American breakfast, but even that came out with a bit of flare from south of the border and judging by his constant humming, he was happy with the additions.

Frost had been the boldest of the three and gone all in on an order of chilaquiles and his eyes had gone wide as the large plate of food had been brought to the table. He too was reduced to a series of happy sounds as he ate. After some time, all three were leaning back in their chairs, trying to soothe their full bellies. None of them regretted eating themselves to a near early death from a blown gut and even the coming food coma would be worth it. Jane was just thankful that she had gone for a run that morning so she wouldn't feel too guilty about eating so much. She wanted to make a great impression when she got back to start in homicide and being slow and fat wasn't going to get it done.

After they finished breakfast, the three Bostonians slowly made their way down the few blocks to Petco Park, home of the Padres. Frankie couldn't help commenting how the feel around the stadium reminded of him of the way Fenway was back in Bostin. It was nice having a ballpark that as built into the city. There was even exposed brick all around just like at Fenway. It made all three Sox fans feel at home.

What reminded the trio that they were not in fact in Boston was the ska music that was emanating from the stadium. As they got closer, the Bostonians were met with a live band playing reggae like music in a small baseball diamond that was just feet away from the full stadium. There were families with blankets spread out on the grass of the outfield and kids were running all around and dancing to the music. The sight made Jane smile. This was exactly what she had been hoping to find and it served to remind her that this was the best vacation ever.

"Janie, this is sooo cool!" Frankie said as he started bouncing to the music. Jane laughed and was going to tease her little brother when she heard a musical sound that was not coming from the band. Turning toward the sound, Jane was confronted by what Jane was beginning to think was a divine vision. Standing just a few feet away, dressed in a blue Red Sox shirt that was tight enough to show how well God favored this woman, was Jane's angel.

Stepping in the direction of the clearly amused woman, Jane finally felt her usual swagger come back to her and enjoyed the look of desire that washed over the beautiful face of the creature she seemed destined to keep running in to.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were stalking me," Jane said with a sly smirk. Judging by the way the angel licked her lips, she liked Jane's smile almost as much as she had liked seeing Jane in various states of dress over the last 30 hours.

"I'm in town for a conference and thought I'd take in some of the local color before having to be indoors for the remainder of the week," the angel practically purred as she once again took in Jane's form from head to toe. Jane blushed as she realized she was part of the local color.

"And the Sox shirt?" Jane questioned with an arched eyebrow. She was holding her breath, hoping this angel was from Boston as well so that there was some chance that they could spend time together back home. Jane already knew she had to know this woman, inside and out.

"Just trying to blend in," the angel said, moving her hand to scratch lightly at her neck. Jane followed the motion and noticed that a slight redness was appearing on her angel's neck. Jane couldn't tell if it was a blush or something else. Before she could investigate further, the annoying voice of her brother was heard above the music.

"Janie! Batting practice is starting! You know how I love to watch them hit!" Ugh, Frankie really had horrible timing.

Turning back toward the angel, Jane gave her an apologetic smile as she said, "sorry, my annoying little brother is acting like a child. But I should probably get back to them. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, stalker." Jane said the last bit with a mischievous grin accompanied by a flirtatious wink.

As Jane went to make her way over to her boys, she once again heard that honey coated voice say over the din, "Doctor, not stalker." Jane stopped in her tracks and faced her angel with a wide grin, dimples on display.

"Let me guess, dermatologist?" Jane teased. The narrow eyed look she received had Jane laughing heartily. Soon the musical sound of her angel's laugh reached Jane's ears. Looking into those hypnotic eyes, Jane stopped laughing, suddenly at a loss for words, let alone sound. She could get lost in those eyes, so full of intelligence and life.

"Speaking of which, did you remember to apply today? The forecast is for extreme heat and a cloudless sky. Studies show that broad spectrum UV radiation is a carcinogen whose DNA damage is thought to contribute to most of the estimated 1.5 million skin cancers and the 8,000 deaths due to metastatic melanoma that occur annually in the United States," her angel spouted.

Jane found her laughter again and dug into her pocket, pulling out a small tube of sunscreen. "SPF 30 good enough for you, doc?" Jane sassed.

Her sarcasm was met with a blank stare and then her angel's face glowed with a brilliant smile, dimples on full display. Jane felt butterflies take flight in her chest at the sight. This woman would be the death of her but she was sure it would be worth it to end up in heaven with this angel.

"Acceptable. Now, run along, rebel, I think your 'annoying little brother' is getting impatient," her angel said, eyes shimmering with gaiety.

Jane looked over her shoulder to see Frankie and Frost dancing to the music in a very embarrassing way and knew that they were trying to guilt Jane away from her angel. Feeling her annoyance rising, Jane cast one last glance at the guys and shook her head. "I better go wrangle those idiots before we get kicked out for scaring the kids. I really do hope I see you around, doc." Jane held those mesmerizing eyes for a few extra seconds before turning away.

As she made her way back to her jerks, Jane thought she heard that honey coated voice say, "I certainly hope so, beautiful."

 _ **A/N: Ohh, more information...where else will our ladies happen to come across each other?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Where do you think they meet this chapter? Enjoy!**_

The game had been awesome! Well at least for all the Sox fans. The home team had suffered a crushing defeat, 13-2, and many of them had left well before the game was over. But all the runs meant that Jane and her boys had the time of their lives. It didn't hurt that they had prime seats along the first baseline. They never could have afforded 3 seats this close at Fenway but here they had practically been free!

After the game, the trio was so worked up from the victory, they decided to hit one of the local bars to celebrate. There were no shortage of places but the Bostonians were feeling nostalgic for home so they ended up at an Irish pub in the Gaslamp Quarter of downtown. The three secured a table and Frost offered to buy the first round of beers.

The first round had quickly turned into four rounds and within a couple of hours, the trio was well on their way to wasted. The local crowd was giving them a hard time, not because of being drunk, but because of their Red Sox gear. The teasing only served to make the trio feel even more at home. Finally after nightfall, the three cops had stumbled their way back to their hotel and quickly passed out.

R&I

The next morning found Jane groaning awake as once again the sun washed over her. She was really going to have to remember to close the curtains before going to bed. Maybe if she was sober that might happen, Jane thought.

Speaking of sober, Jane groaned again as her head pounded. She had certainly gone a little overboard with the celebration yesterday, especially when the rounds stopped being just beer and had incorporated Irish car bombs. Jane was out of practice.

Crawling out of bed and heading into her bathroom, Jane briefly wondered if her angel had gone out partying as well after their team had spanked the Padres. As Jane was washing her hands after relieving herself, she began to wonder if her angel had been at the game alone. Each time Jane had seen her, she had been alone but that's not to say she really was. She had said she was in town for a conference so that had to mean that she knew other people.

The image of her angel with anyone else made Jane see red. She had never felt such possessiveness over someone she didn't even really know. There was just something about that woman that caused Jane to think _MINE_. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Jane decided she needed a hot shower to wash away her night of drinking followed quickly by lots of coffee.

After her shower, Jane felt slightly more human and got dressed in casual lounge clothes, not wanting to dress for the day just to go get some coffee. She made her way down to the cafe in the lobby and was happy to see that there wasn't much of a line. Her headache was starting to come back and she needed that caffeine kick to chase it away. Jane briefly wondered if she might see her angel floating around.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Jane caught a glimpse of shiny honey tinted hair moving toward the main doors of the lobby. Jane felt her mouth go dry as she saw her angel dressed to impress in a form fitting emerald green, knee length dress that screamed designer. And the legs Jane couldn't get enough of were being shown off as her angel was prancing around in impossibly high heels that matched her dress perfectly.

Jane was so caught up in the vision before her that she missed her name being called for her coffee. Apparently several times as eventually the barista had come out from behind the counter and tapped Jane on the shoulder, handing her her coffee with a scowl on their face. Jane mumbled an embarrassed sorry before leaving the cafe, being drawn to where she had seen her angel walking.

Unfortunately for Jane, she was only able to see the toned leg of her angel lifting up into a car at the curb outside. A car, that as Jane approached, she could make out the form of a man driving. A man who was currently leaning over and kissing her angel before pulling the car out of sight.

Jane felt her heart clench at what she had just witnessed. She should have known that that gorgeous creature wasn't available. Jane had allowed herself to get caught up in all the cat and mouse flirting the two had been doing. Wait a minute, that's right! They had both been flirting! In fact, Jane could definitively say that her angel had started the flirting and continued to do the lion's share.

This only confuses Jane more and the throbbing in her temple reminded her that she had had a long night and still hadn't had her coffee. Deciding to leave the detecting for later, Jane headed back toward the elevators to go upstairs and hope to return to her normal self after some more rest.

R&I

The additional sleep after her coffee had done the trick and Jane woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. The trio had decided to take advantage of being in San Diego to go to the World Famous Zoo that everyone talked about.

It has actually been Frost's idea. Apparently baby Barold Frost had wanted to be a zookeeper when he was little and had spent a lot of time learning all about every kind of animal. His chosen profession had changed but his love for wild animals had not and he had insisted that they visit the zoo. Frankie and Jane had only put up resistance to give Frost a hard time but both secretly couldn't wait to see all the animals.

Once again Jane was struck at how San Diego had yet another world famous attraction right in the middle of the city. The zoo was situated right in the San Diego equivalent of the Boston Commons. Once they entered the zoo, they almost forgot they were in the city as they were transported to Asia, Africa, and Australia. Jane had envisioned the zoo trip would take up a few hours but after looking at the map and seeing how big the place actually was, she realized why Frost wanted to take the day.

And it turned out to be well worth it. They had gotten to see so many different types of animals, including a baby hippo, baby tapir, and young gorillas. They had oohed and awwed all morning, taking countless pictures, and had excitedly discussed all the animals they had seen over lunch. They had even gotten a chance to feed giraffes and Jane had gotten great pictures of Frankie's face as a long tongue was seen inches away from licking it.

The group had eventually made it over to the new Africa Rocks section and discovered the penguin and shark exhibit. There was an underwater viewing area that was cool and had benches were they could sit and watch the action. The penguins were especially active at the moment and the trio were just as giddy as the small kids who were running around trying to follow the swimming birds.

It was as Jane was laughing at Frankie's squeals of joy at seeing the penguins swimming among the sharks that Jane once again heard the honey coated voice of her dreams speak almost directly behind her. "Although those are California leopard sharks, they are very similar to the the shark species that the African penguins share their habitat in the wild with, the pyjama shark. Having them together allows for both species to act as they would in their natural environments."

All three Bostonians turned toward the voice with comically wide eyes as they processed the biology lesson that had just been delivered to them. Jane saw the uncertainty in the angel doctor's eyes as none of her pupils seemed to respond. Jane couldn't help taking a long look at her angel's outfit up close. The dress was even better than the glimpse she had gotten earlier had revealed. All of the doctor's natural curves were accentuated and Jane had to swallow hard to keep from drooling.

Her angel began to fidget and look around, as if deciding whether to run, the longer the silence dragged on. Jane was having none of that and recovered quickly saying, "I had no idea. So you're a dermatologist and a marine biologist..." She accompanied her words with a smirk and a wink so that her angel doctor would know that she was teasing. Jane's actions seemed to work as the woman before them visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping about an inch from their previous position by the doctor's ears.

"Perhaps, I mostly find the animal kingdom fascinating and thought that you might enjoy the information," her angel doctor said, a light blush rising on her heart shaped face. Jane found the look adorable and longed to touch that gorgeous face. Jane startled as she heard her uncouth boys laughing loudly beside her. She watched as the embarrassed doctor was getting upset and knew she had to intervene.

Smacking both men upside the head to get them to stop, Jane stood up to fully face her angel and said, "Don't mind these idiots. They would be content to just sit here and stare at the glass like it was a TV. I, on the other hand, am super grateful for the info. Would you care to join us? I promise to keep these knuckleheads in line." Jane swung her arm to indicate where she wanted to the doctor to sit, pointedly glaring at her brother and Frost to behave. The two could be seen grimacing from their efforts to keep their laughter at bay, but both knew not to mess with Jane when she used _that_ look.

"Well, I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose," her angel said hesitantly. It caused Jane's heart to clench. She preferred her confident angel not the uncertain woman who was standing in front of her.

"Impose, pshh, naw you wouldn't be imposing. It would be nice to finally meet the woman my sister keeps drooling over," Frankie's brash voice said. Jane's eyes went wide as her brother's words sank in and she spun around and really smacked him on the head. "Owww, Janie, quit it! I'm gonna tell Ma you keep abusing me!" Frankie shouted, rubbing his head and pouting.

Jane was so embarrassed and didn't want to turn around to see what the clearly sophisticated woman would think of her brother's antics. Just as she was steeling herself to face the music, that melodic laughter she had heard even in her dreams was coming from behind her. Jane blushed but met the glimmering eyes of the woman of her dreams. At least it seemed she had forgotten her own discomfort and was enjoying Jane's.

"You three are like the Three Stooges," her angel said once she had stopped laughing. She stepped around Jane and accepted the seat next to Frankie, patting him lightly on the arm, offering comfort in light of his suffering. Jane glared at her brother again, watching her angel's hand on his arm with narrowed eyes until Frankie discretely moved his arm away.

"Yes, well, I know these two are Manny and Moe, but I take offense at being included in their mess. By the way, doc, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Frankie and his brother from another mother, Frost." Jane looked away briefly and said a bit more shyly, "and I'm Jane." It didn't go unnoticed by her boys how demure Jane got when introducing herself and their snickers made Jane blush a deep crimson.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. I am Doctor Maura Isles," her angel said with a large grin on her face as she gave a little wave. "Pardon me for asking, but what sort of name is Frost? It is quite unusual." This time Jane laughed as Frost flushed and responded, "It's actually my last name. My first name is Barold but I have never used it. When I joined the force, I was so glad when everyone started calling me Frost." Frost looked through his long lashes at the doctor and Jane felt her jealousy rear its ugly head again, the kiss she had witnessed earlier flashing through her mind.

"Doctor Isles, are you here alone?" Jane queried forcefully. She realized as soon as her words were out how harsh they sounded but it was too late to take them back. She wanted to know if her angel was spoken for. Jane was falling so quickly for this stunning creature and she needed to know if she had a chance.

Her angel doctor's face screwed up in a look of confusion and said, "Of course. Why would I be here with anyone else? As I believe I mentioned to you yesterday, I am here for a conference." Jane released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and felt her stomach untwist from a knot she didn't notice had formed. Jane felt the relief wash over her body and she grinned a big dopey smile at her angel.

"In that case, you should join us on the rest of our tour through the zoo!" Frankie said excitedly before Jane could even make the suggestion. She was a little suspicious about her brother's intentions but Jane couldn't argue with the invitation.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I really must get going. I have several things to get ready before I get inundated with things from the conference. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Maura said as she stood up, smoothing down the back of her emerald dress. Jane was reminded of the high heels that the woman had been wearing and wondered how she had managed to walk all over the expansive, hilly zoo in those torture devices.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe we will see you at the hotel again?" Jane asked, trying to convey how much she hoped that would happen. The light tug on the doctor's lips gave away how much she wanted that as well and a simple, "perhaps," was thrown over her shoulder as Maura strutted away. Jane was sure she put a little extra sway in her hips just for Jane's benefit. And Jane was very thankful for it until she heard the low whistle coming from Frankie.

"Damn, Janie, that is one _fine_ woman there. You sure you can handle all that?" Frankie was still looking longingly after the doctor so he missed his warning as he was once again slapped upside the head. "Dammit Janie, quit it!"

Frost just laughed and Jane smacked him on the arm for good measure. "Ow, Jane, what was that for?" Jane just glared at him and said menacingly, "Don't think I didn't notice you looking too." Frost looked guilty for a moment before breaking out into an evil smile. "Can you blame me? That ass-" before he could get the rest of his sentence out, he was smacked upside the head.

"Look you two, she already thinks we're the three stooges because of your inability to act like grown men for two seconds. I will not have you ogling her like she's a piece of meat. Now, eyes front and center." Jane put her hands on her hips, in her best intimidating pose, and the two boys turned back to face the giant glass that displayed the frolicking penguins and cruising sharks.

Jane chanced her own look back toward where she had seen her angel doctor walking and was surprised to see the doctor's alluring eyes meeting hers. There was a look on Maura's face that Jane couldn't quite decipher from this distance but the small smile she could see made her fill with pride. They held eye contact for a bit longer and then Maura gave her a shy wave and turned and disappeared from view. Jane was sad to see her go but felt like in that look, a whole conversation had been had and she was resolved now more than ever to get to know this woman, this Doctor Maura Isles.

 _ **A/N: We have a name folks! This is not a drill, we have a name! lol Our ladies are moving along. The next few chapters will have them finally getting some information about the other but where oh where will these chance encounters be? Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Things start to take a turn in this chapter...enjoy!**_

The rest of their time spent at the zoo had been just as awesome as the beginning and despite Jane being in a bit of a daze after her encounter with Maura, she was glad they had stayed to explore. The zoo's reputation was well earned and Jane had to give Frost his props for the good choice in activity.

The trio had found a quick place to eat and had gone back to the hotel to relax. They were still feeling some of the effects of their night out and now that they had eaten, just wanted to chill out for a bit. Jane thought going down to the hot tub would do her good but the boys were content to just lounge around the hotel suite, watching TV. Changing into her skimpier bikini since she didn't have any plans to go down any large water slides, Jane gathered up her belongings and headed down to the hot tub. A nice soak was exactly what she needed after the long day of walking around all those hills that the zoo held.

When she arrived at the hot tub, Jane was surprised to find it empty. This would do her just fine as she really just wanted to relax and take in all that happened to her over the last 48 hours. It had been a whirlwind and Jane was not used to not having alone time to process the events of her day. Easing herself into the warm water after turning on the jets, Jane let out a deep sigh of relief as she felt the warmth start to ease all her tensions away.

Leaning back, head resting on the edge, Jane looked up and took in the starry sky. It was nice to be able to see the twinkling lights and if she focused just enough, Jane could heard the soft lapping of the nearby ocean water. All these elements had an extremely calming effect on Jane and she soon found her mind drifting to her new favorite topic: Doctor Maura Isles. Her angel had a name and of course it was as sophisticated and ethereal as the angel herself. The name suited her and Jane had fought with herself all day and night not to google her. Jane was beyond curious to know more about her angel doctor but didn't want to really stalk the poor woman. Although, their paths seemed destined to cross. What were the odds that she would run into the gorgeous woman so many times in just 48 hours? Jane had no doubt that her angel doctor could tell her, the woman obviously being a genius.

Again, as if Jane's mere thoughts had summoned the woman, Jane felt a disturbance in the hot tub and upon opening her eyes was looking into the clear hazel eyes that she had begun to crave. No words were spoken as the two women just held each other's eyes. Jane, heart beating like a drumline, waiting with baited breath to see what would happen next. Jane could never have predicted the events that followed and at the moment she didn't care as she was completely consumed by the feeling of Maura's soft, plump lips trailing all over her neck.

R&I

After a few seconds more of the longing gaze, Maura had seemed to make up her mind and had pounced on Jane without so much as a word. Their lips had met as if drawn together by an invisible force, sparks going off at the first contact. It was a kiss that Jane wasn't prepared for but soon found herself melting into. It had surprised her how fierce her angel was being but Jane was incredibly turned on by Maura taking the lead and taking what she wanted from Jane.

It wasn't until Jane realized that those lips she had been enjoying were gone that she opened her eyes only to close them shut again quickly at the first nip to her neck. She arched her neck to the side instinctively, giving Maura more access, wanting more of the contact that was making her so incredibly wet. Jane let out a low moan as Maura sucked hard on her throbbing pulse. Her angel was also quite the vixen.

But, as Jane felt Maura's hand inching toward the strings that held her bikini top together, she was pulled out of her lust-filled daze and lightly pushed Maura away. Jane wanted this woman more than anyone else, and call her old fashioned, but she believed that they should at least talk a bit before they took things to the next level.

Jane opened her eyes to see the hurt look on Maura's face and she quickly pulled her angel back to her to give her a searing kiss. Jane wanted to make it clear that she was not rejecting her, but that she needed to slow things down a bit. After thoroughly exploring Maura's tantalizing mouth, Jane pulled back and cupped her angel's face.

"God, you're so beautiful and incredibly sexy," Jane said looking adoringly at the woman she couldn't believe was in her arms. Jane watched every thought that flashed across Maura's face at her words and leaned in to lightly peak her lips. Maura smiled up at Jane and kissed her again. Jane allowed it but pulled away again as Maura went in for a deeper kiss.

"Doctor Isles, as much as I am enjoying this, I think that maybe we should talk a bit. I don't really do this," Jane motioned between the two of them, alluding to their position with one of her hands, "without getting to know someone first." Jane sealed her words by brushing her lips against Maura's forehead. She needed her to know she wanted her, so much, but  
Jane wanted more than just a quick romp. Jane wanted to _know_ this woman.

Clearing her throat, Maura stepped back out of Jane's arms, making room between them for her to outstretch her hand as she said, "Doctor Maura Isles." Jane giggled but then sobered quickly when she realized Maura was being serious. Jane straightened her spine and took hold of Maura's outstretched hand, squeezing firmly and said, "Detective Jane Rizzoli."

They shook their hands a few times before they both erupted into giggles, falling against each other in mutual amusement. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold this stunning creature against her. Maura nuzzled into the crook of Jane's neck, leaving little kisses along the way.

"So, detective, what else would you like to know?" Maura mumbled as she nipped lightly at Jane's collarbone. Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped at the sensation. Everything Maura did sent jolts of lightning down her body. Jane felt like she was a live wire, electricity coursing all through her veins at every point that she was touching Maura.

"Everything," Jane moaned as Maura sucked again on her pulse. This woman really was a doctor because she seemed to know every spot on Jane's neck that would turn her into a puddle of arousal.

"I don't think we have time for everything, detective," Maura said seductively, pulling back to look up into Jane's darkened eyes. "But I can admit that I am very curious to know more about this detective that just keeps appearing everywhere I go." With that Maura pulled completely away from Jane, causing her to let out a small whimper of disappointment. Maura laughed at the sound but moved to sit one of the ledges in the hot tub, still within reach of Jane.

"Be careful what you wish for detective," Maura teased as she crossed her legs, managing to look just as elegant bobbing in the water as she had strutting around on land. Jane took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Maura had said, but was struggling due to finally noticing what the doctor was wearing. It was the same swimsuit she had been wearing the first time Jane had seen her and it was having the same effect it did then, well more since Jane had been briefly allowed to touch the body it was wrapped around.

"Yes, um, well," Jane stuttered. The melodic laugh that she heard once again helped Jane feel less embarrassed about her state. She didn't care if she was the cause of Maura's mirth if it allowed Jane to be bathed in that sound.

Finding her inner charm, Jane said in mock hurt, "Yeah sure, laugh it up at my expense. It's not my fault you are so damn sexy I forgot what I had said." Jane pouted for good measure and was rewarded with a lingering kiss to her pouting lips. She smiled into the kiss and felt Maura smile in response.

"Detective, I believe you wanted to talk and this is assuredly not talking. So I repeat, what would you like to know?" Maura said, trailing her finger down Jane's arm as she pulled back to return to her seat on the ledge. Jane shivered at the touch and the result did not escape Maura's intense gaze as she smiled wickedly at Jane.

"Well, I guess I want to know what brought you to San Diego. Where is home? You know, the basics," Jane said, shrugging, slightly embarrassed at not having better questions. The kind smile she received relieved some of her embarrassment and she moved closer so that she could take Maura's hand in hers. They intertwined their fingers and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"As I have said, I am here for a conference. Home is currently Seattle but I may be moving soon. I am unclear on what other basics there are so you will have to ask your questions, detective," Maura said slyly. Jane felt a tingle go down her spine. She liked a confident, flirty Maura and it was doing all kinds of things to her body.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Doctor Isles, as you may get full on Detective Rizzoli if you aren't careful," Jane teased, lifting Maura's hand out of the water so she could feather kisses along her knuckles. She enjoyed the look of pleasure that passed over Maura's face as she made contact with each finger. Two could play at this game, Jane thought.

"I think I might like to see what full Detective Rizzoli looks like," Maura said, looking up at Jane through her eyelashes. Jane gulped as a rush of arousal erupted in her bikini bottoms. This woman was no angel. She was a wicked seductress and Jane felt lucky that Maura wanted her right now.

"That can be arranged, but maybe after dinner?" Jane choked out, voice cracking halfway through. She was trying to hold on to her resolve but it was becoming more and more difficult as Maura looked at her so wantonly.

"I think I like that idea. I will be very busy this week, but perhaps tomorrow night would work?" Maura asked, looking deep into Jane's eyes. Jane clenched her thighs together to keep from pouncing on the doctor.

"Tomorrow is great," Jane rasped out. Maura smiled, leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Letting go of Jane's hands, she made her way to the hot tub stairs and slowly climbed out, giving Jane an eyeful of what she would be missing out on tonight. Jane almost regretted her decision to slow things down but then she saw the beautiful smile Maura gave her as she wrapped a towel around herself, letting Jane know she had made the right decision. She had a date with her angel doctorQ

Jane touched her fingers to her lips, etching into memory the feeling of Maura's lips against them, watching the glorious backside of her doctor disappear down the path back to the hotel. "Until tomorrow," Jane whispered to herself as she stretched back out into the warm water, content in a way that she had never been before.

 _ **A/N: Things are heating up! Pun intended lol. What will tomorrow bring? Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Some of you were upset that things didn't go further last chapter...well too bad lol. The Jane in this story doesn't just hop into bed with a stranger, no matter how hot she is. ;-)**_

Jane had finally slept in the next morning. After returning from the hot tub in a complete state of relaxation, Jane had finally remembered to close the curtains in her bedroom. This had allowed her to sleep like a log especially in combination with the soothing waters of the hot tub and the heated kisses of one Doctor Maura Isles. Jane had had some incredibly vivid dreams that night, all pleasurable. The fact that she had a date with the doctor led her imagination to come up with all sorts of scenarios to live out in her dreams.

Jane had eased into wakefulness with a pleasant tingling radiating throughout her body. She hadn't slept that well in a long time. As the remnants of her dream started to fade, Jane was suddenly wide awake as a thought hit her. Yes, she had a date with the angel doctor but they had not set a time or place and more importantly Jane had no way to reach her to rectify that!

Jane bolted out of bed in full panic mode and burst out into the main living room. She was greeted by the two startled faces of Frost and Frankie. Jane took a moment to take in their comical faces but then proceeded to continue her freak out session.

"Guys! I have a date tonight with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I didn't get any information about where we are supposed to meet or what time or -" Jane's rant was interrupted by loud barks of laughter.

Jane, now the one with a startled look on her face, huffed in annoyance and whined, "GUUUYS!" This only caused Frost and Frankie to dissolve into giggles on their respective seats, rolling side to side, grabbing at the bellies. Jane had half a mind to smack them but instead stomped over to their kitchenette, looking inside the mini fridge to see if there was anything to drink that would calm her down. Finding nothing, Jane stalked to sink and filled a glass with water. Shotgunning the water, Jane felt slightly better but still her stomach was rolling with anxiety.

Just as she was about to return to the living area and read the boys a riot act for being so unhelpful, a knock came to their hotel room door. This seemed to get the boys attention long enough for them to start to settle down in their laughter. However, neither of them went toward the door as another knock could be heard.

Jane rolled her eyes at the 'men' that were closer to the door and stomped over and not checking the peephole like she was always harassing her mother to do, yanked the door open and said "what!"

The shocked face of a bellhop stood at the door, hands up in surrender. Jane would have laughed at the poor man except he was holding something in his hand that caught Jane's interest.

"Sorry Ma'am, forgive me for disturbing your slumber, but I was directed to bring this to your room urgently," the poor shaken man eked out, voice trembling in fear. Jane felt guilt wash over her. She liked to be intimidating but only to people who deserved it.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just dealing with some disobedient children," she said casting a glare in the boys direction, "and unfortunately took some of my aggression out on you. Please deliver your urgent thing." Jane tried put the man at ease with her best welcoming smile. It seemed to work as he lowered his arms and let his shoulders fall back to their normal position.

It was only as his eyes started to roam appreciatively down her body that it occurred to Jane that she was still wearing her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a tank top, no bra, and boy shorts. Heat began to rise as Jane's embarrassment took hold but not wanting to back down from this man she had cowering just seconds before, Jane fixed her arms securely across her chest, shielding her braless breasts from his prying gaze, cleared her throat, and raised her eyebrow in her best detective glare.

"Your message…" Jane said sternly. This seemed to remind the bellhop what he was there for and a blush took over his cheeks. "Yes, sorry again ma'am, this was left at the front desk for you," the embarrassed man blurted out, extending his arm with the package. Jane took it and stepped back into her room, ready to shut the door.

At the expectant look on the bellhop's face, Jane smirked and said as she closed the door, "I think you got enough of a tip already." The last thing she saw before the door was completely shut was the increased redness that shot up the young man's neck.

Jane laughed as she took her package to one of the couches in the living room and plopped down. She felt the curious eyes of her boys following her as she inspected it. It was just a small brown package, no bigger than the size of a paperback book. Curiosity getting the best of her, Jane tore into the package, revealing a small bottle of sunscreen and a folded piece of paper. Jane chuckled to herself at the sunscreen, knowing immediately who had sent this to her.

Unfolding the paper, she was surprised to see that it was embossed stationery letting her know that her suspicions had been correct, as the letters clearly spelled out _Dr. Maura Isles_. Shaking her head, Jane finally went on to read the note:

 _Jane,_

 _As you can see, I have taken the liberty to ensure you have appropriate protection for your skin. Having gotten the opportunity to experience it first hand, I feel that I now have a vested interest in keeping it safe from harm. Additionally, in our haste last night, I realized that we never solidified our plans for dinner. I have also taken the liberty to arrange for us to have dinner tonight at Top of the Market at 7pm. I hope it was not too forward of me but I found that I could not stand the uncertainty of when I would see you again. I so look forward to seeing you again._

 _Until tonight,_

 _Maura_

Jane couldn't ever remember a time when she had swooned before but that's what she was doing right now. Jane was swooning. This woman was the real deal. Smart, sexy, fierce, kind, and oh so beautiful. Jane sighed the sigh of a lovesick teenager. Even the teasing that she vaguely heard in the background couldn't ruin this for her. Jane had a date with her angel!

Suddenly, Jane's panic was back in full force. She had a date with her angel and she had nothing to wear!

R&I

After enduring endless teasing, Jane had finally told the boys about her night at the hot tub, leaving out certain details that were only for her and Maura. The teasing had become genuine happiness for Jane. So much so that they had agreed to go shopping with Jane so that she had something nice to wear. Since they were in town for Comic Con and the Sox game, none of them had packed anything more than casual wear for their trip.

Jane knew that her angel was a sophisticated woman and that she would need to look her best for her. Well, Jane _wanted_ to look her best for her, especially after she had looked up the restaurant and saw how nice it was. Top of the Market was one of the best seafood restaurants in the city and Jane was looking forward to more than just spending time with her angel doctor.

Since neither of the trio particularly liked shopping much, well maybe with the exception of Frost who, having grown up mostly with his mother as his father was always deployed, had picked up on some level of fashion sense, they made a quick trip to the local shopping mall, Horton Plaza, that had a Macy's that would hopefully have something that would be okay for her date. Jane was adamant that she didn't want to wear a dress, despite Frost's best attempts to show her several that she had to admit weren't half bad. It's just that Jane didn't want to be someone she wasn't the first time she really got to spend time with Maura. Jane felt like this was one of those moments that she would look back on and say that it was a turning point in her life. An hour later, the trio emerged from the store with an outfit that they all agreed was very Jane but also something that the boys had assured Jane would have Maura drooling.

Having spent the morning shopping, the Bostonians decided that that was enough time indoors and that they would spend the remainder of the day at the pool. Tomorrow the Con was starting and they would be 'stuck' indoors for 4.5 days. They might as well soak up as much sun as they could before they went back to Boston's oppressive summer heat. This also made Jane happy, as her nerves were all over the place, and she knew that what she needed was some calming time floating around in the pool.

R&I

After a few relaxing hours by the pool, it was time for Jane to get ready for her date. As she was taking a shower, Jane felt her nerves skyrocket once again. This felt like the most important date of her life and that made Jane both excited beyond belief and also a nervous wreck.

The boys had tried to settle her nerves as she got ready by cracking jokes and being their usual goofy selves. It helped to distract her a bit but nothing could make Jane forget how important this night was to her future. Tonight she was going to attempt to woo an angel.

After straightening her hair and spraying a little perfume she had also purchased at Macy's in the bathroom and walking through it, Jane looked at her outfit laid out across her bed. It was close to something she might wear to her new job but a little bit classier. Jane had chosen a nice crimson quarter-sleeved blouse that accentuated the few curves she had and paired them with a nice pair of black slacks. Wanting to differentiate this outfit from a work outfit, Jane had been convinced to wear a pair of black heels, not quite of the height to be considered torture devices but enough to class up her look. However, she wasn't going to put those on until she absolutely had to.

As Jane emerged from her room, the loud chatter that the boys had been making while watching TV suddenly stopped. The eerily silence made Jane feel uneasy until Frost let out a low whistle and said, "hubba hubba." Jane felt herself blushing but couldn't help preening a little as she strut into the living room and did a runway turn. This caused both boys to laugh and clap their hands eagerly. Jane felt herself relaxing at the silliness of her crew. They really were idiots but they were her idiots.

"Janie, you look hot!" Jane pulled a face and Frankie, realizing what he had just said about his own sister, mimicked the same face. "Ewww, no I didn't say that, I mean, uh, eww gross." Jane and Frost broke down into giggles at Frankie's multitude of disgusted faces as he went through his backtracking.

"Little bro, stop while you are behind. I promise not to tell Ma if you promise to confess your sins," Jane teased, making the sign of the cross, blessing herself as if she was warding off evil spirits that had taken over her brother's body. "Jaaane!" Frankie whined only causing Jane and Frost to dissolve into laughter again.

Abruptly, Jane stiffened and sobered up, looking around for a clock. "Shit, it's already 6:30! I gotta go!" Jane quickly went to her heels, pulling them on as she hopped to collect her wallet, phone, and room key. She really didn't want to be late and knowing her angel doctor, the woman would probably be early.

Now Frankie and Frost were laughing at Jane as she scurried around, hopping into her shoes. "Go get 'em tiger!" Frost shouted as she was leaving the room. "Grawr!" Frankie added just as Jane shut the door on those fools. Ugh, they were so annoying. Jane smiled to herself as she headed toward the elevator. But they were the best!

After taking a Lyft to the restaurant, not wanting to risk getting all sweaty walking the less than a mile distance, Jane was standing just outside of the Fish Market, the casual arm of the restaurant that they would be dining on top of, at 6:45, trying not to pace as she waited for her angel. Her nerves were back in full force and every time a car pulled up, Jane felt her heart leap into her throat. Upon seeing that it wasn't her doctor, her heart would plummet down past her chest and into her stomach. After about ten minutes of this rollercoaster, Jane was ready to puke.

As it got closer to seven, Jane began to worry that Maura wouldn't show up. She had never been stood up before and it would absolutely devastate Jane if her angel did that now, on the precipice of something big in her life. Jane was so lost in her anxiety she missed the sound of a car door closing once again and it wasn't until she heard that honey coated voice that Jane finally felt a sense of calm wash over her.

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting, detective. A work request came in that I had to attend to. I hope you have not been waiting too long," Maura said apologetically.

Jane turned to fully face her angel and instantly felt her mind go blank. Jane had never seen someone look so beautiful before. She was wearing a black and white floral dress that looked like it had been painted onto her body with her blonde hair styled in loose, flowing waves that ended just above her impressive bust. As Jane concluded her examination of the ethereal beauty before her, she saw that Maura had chosen to wear makeup that was more dramatic, with a smokey eye that made the eyes that Jane was mesmerized by stand out even more. The overall effect had Jane reduced to a pile of speechless hormones.

"Jane, have you been waiting long?" Maura repeated, tilting her head slightly as she started to look at Jane with concern. Hearing her angel doctor's voice again finally snapped Jane out of her lust-induced space out and clearing her throat, Jane smiled at her angel and said, "no not long. I got here a few minutes ago." Maura's concerned look morphed into a full dimpled smile at hearing Jane's gruff, raspy voice and Jane made a note that this could be used to her benefit at a later time.

"Well, I am famished, so shall we get seated?" Maura asked, holding her hand out to Jane. Jane looked down at the well-manicured hand, studying it as if she was studying for a test, before easing her own hand into it. Immediately, Jane felt how soft and silky the skin was of Maura's palm and as her fingers closed around Jane's, Jane was reminded of the sensation of being swaddled in the softest blanket. There was a slight spark of desire that made its way to Jane's center but the overarching feeling was of coming home. Jane swallowed thickly at that thought as she was slightly pulled to follow Maura up the stairs to the hostess stand of the bustling restaurant.

The ambiance was definitely refined but the spectacular view of the bay and beyond immediately settled the rest of Jane's nerves. As Maura gave her name to the hostess, Jane was enraptured with the view. This was something that Jane would have never thought to experience while she was on this vacation but being her with Maura seemed feel just right.

They were led to a table out on the deck that had the best view of the bay. The deck was surprisingly empty but Jane figured that it must be because it was a Tuesday night. She didn't have time to think too much about it as there was a pressure to her hand that reminded Jane that she was still holding Maura's hand. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Jane went to let go but instead was pulled in closer by Maura.

In a low whisper so that just Jane could hear, Maura said, "You look good enough to eat." As her words made their way to Jane, Maura leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Jane's neck before stepping back and pulling out Jane's chair, waiting for her to sit. Jane was too stunned to move at first and it wasn't until Maura cleared her throat that Jane realized what was happening.

Hastily, she sat down and watched as Maura walked over and sat elegantly in her chair across from Jane. It took all this time for Jane to finally recover enough to respond.

"Thank you. You look stunning yourself, doctor," Jane said bashfully. What was this woman doing to her. As Jane noticed the blush her words had caused, Maura said seductively, "You also smell good enough that I want a taste." Jane felt her jaw drop at how quickly her angel doctor had turned the tables as Jane was now the one blushing again. She admired Maura for her ability to banter with Jane. It was certainly a turn on and Jane squirmed in her seat at the signs of her arousal pooling between her thighs.

Trying to change the subject in order to regain some of her composure, Jane commented on their good fortune at having the deck to themselves. Maura looked up at Jane through her lashes and said quietly, "It's not luck. I asked that we have the outdoor area to ourselves." Jane felt her knees go weak and was grateful to already be sitting down. Who was this woman?

"Um, so, you, uh, are telling me that you just had this fancy restaurant reserve the whole deck for our dinner?" Jane stuttered out, not able to process what that might have cost. Jane watched as Maura began to fidget and scratch at her neck. She had noticed this behavior before at the ballpark and wanted to get to the bottom of it. Jane was going into detective mode.

"Well," said Maura, looking anxious, "I didn't have to reserve it per se." She looked up at Jane through her lashes again and mumbled something that Jane couldn't make out.

"Excuse me, since when does the confident Doctor Maura Isles mumble? What are you trying to hide?" Jane asked sincerely, not wanting to frighten the woman but desperately wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Just as Maura was about to answer, the door to the deck was flung open and an extremely tall, balding man came rushing out to their table. "Maura, darling, I am so glad you were able to make it tonight," the man said while sweeping Maura out of her seat into his arms, pressing kisses to both her cheeks. Jane felt her anger and jealousy rising like an erupting volcano. It was the same man she had seen kissing Maura outside the hotel just yesterday.

Before Jane could voice her ire, the man turned to her and said, "Oh this must be the goddess my Maura has been telling me about all weekend!" At that point, Jane was now swooped up and embraced and given a kiss on each cheek as well. She had no idea what to do or what was happening and after he let her go, Jane simply plopped back down into her seat in an utter state of confusion.

Maura, for her part, looked slightly embarrassed as she turned to Jane, now back in the man's arms and said, "Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'd like you to meet my father, Chef Arthur Isles. This is his restaurant."

 _ **A/N: Part two of the date will be the next chapter. It had gotten really long so I decided to split it up. Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You all are very excited about part two of the date, huh? lol This chapter will earn the stories M rating so enjoy! ;-)**_

Jane wasn't sure which end was up. She was reeling at the news that Maura's father was the one she had seen in the car outside the hotel and that Maura's father was the chef at this fancy restaurant. And after the man had left, Jane had been too speechless to even ask any more questions especially when food had magically started to appear. They hadn't ordered anything or even been offered a menu. Arthur must have just decided what they were having for the evening.

Not knowing what else to do, Jane had begun to eat each course that was in fact divine and sip the wine that had been poured into her glass. After about ten minutes of silence, it seemed Maura had had enough time to figure out what to say and broke the tension.

"Jane, I know this must seem like a lot and I am sorry for not telling you right away. However, as you stated last night, we really haven't had the opportunity to speak very much. I thought coming to my father's restaurant where I knew we could be alone to get to know each other would be the best solution," Maura said quietly, but once again with her usual confidence restored.

Hearing the confidence in her angel's voice helped spur Jane back into detective mode. Swallowing her latest bite of some delicious seafood concoction, Jane looked Maura in the eye and said, "You don't have to apologize. I was just caught off guard. I have to confess something to you." Jane paused to take a sip of her wine. "I saw you yesterday morning as you were leaving the hotel. I watched as that man kissed you."

Jane watched as Maura processed what she had just said. Her eyes widened as she picked up on what Jane was saying. "Oh my gosh! No wonder you have been so quiet!" Maura exclaimed. Jane nodded and then continued, "yeah, I thought maybe you had someone so that was another reason why I was so confused about what happened in the hot tub yesterday. Believe me, I really wanted to take things further but I just needed to know." Jane took another sip of her wine, trying to give herself time to decide how honest she wanted to be.

"Jane, I am not the type of person who would play around on someone. I need you to know that. My interest in you is genuine," Maura said while looking directly into Jane's eyes, conveying her sincerity. Jane felt a wave of excitement, knowing that their attraction was mutual, not that she didn't know that before but now she knew without a doubt. Jane chuckled a bit when she realized that Maura had used the phrase wrong. Seeing her angel blush, Jane quickly explained, "I believe you meant run around, Maura. Don't worry, I think the slip was cute."

Jane felt herself warm as Maura smiled shyly and blush deeply before she continued, "I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to be the only one who wanted something more." Jane watched Maura start to scratch at her neck again at Jane's words. Something else was going on. Jane felt assertive enough now just to ask Maura why she had this tell.

"Maura, what are you not telling me? I've noticed you tend to start scratching your neck when something is bothering you." Jane watched Maura flush even more and she started scratching more vigorously.

"Oh Jane! I should not be surprised that you have observed this, being a detective after all. I break out in hives when I lie or attempt to tell an untruth," Maura said dejectedly, looking down. Of all the things that she could have said, Jane had not been expecting that. Now Jane's mind was running through all the things that Maura could have been lying about. She replayed all the times Maura had exhibited her tell and now Jane felt herself becoming concerned. Did Maura not want something more? Was Jane just a casual fling to her maybe-not-quite an angel doctor?

As Jane was getting more and more worked up, Maura whispered, "I haven't outright lied to you but I have been omitting some details and that is why I have started to break out. I am sorry for keeping things from you but I liked being a bit mysterious. I never really get to have that. If, or hopefully when, you get to know me, you'll understand." Maura seemed so sad and almost as if she expected Jane to storm out on her. Jane was confused, that was for sure, but nothing this woman had said would make her leave. In fact, Jane wanted nothing more than to stay and get to the bottom of whatever was causing her angel such anguish.

"Maura, I would really like to get to know you. So how about you start filling in some of those omissions, as you called them?" Jane asked gently, trying to coax her angel doctor back out of her shell. At Jane's heartfelt words, Maura peeked up and seeing Jane with an encouraging smile, gave a slight smile of her own and returned to the elegant woman Jane had previously known. Adjusting herself in her chair and taking a sip of wine, Maura started to fill Jane in.

R&I

Jane was having a great time. Once the rocky start to their date had been worked past, the two woman had fallen easily into conversation. The big secret Maura seemed to be withholding from Jane was simply that the woman was loaded. Maura came from a very wealthy family that owned several top of the line restaurants throughout the world. Her father, Arthur, was a world renowned chef and her mother, Constance, was a renowned artist. Combined, the two were quite the world travelers and Maura had grown up as a student of the world. Boarding school in France, university in Boston, surprisingly, but then back overseas to do her medical degree at Oxford.

Jane was surprised at the news but was only slightly intimidated by the cultured woman sitting across from her. She had known that Maura was something special without even knowing her pedigree. What had surprised her was that Maura almost seemed embarrassed by it all. If Jane had grown up the way Maura had, she would be flaunting it all over the place. The detective in Jane wanted to know why this exquisite woman could possibly be ashamed of her life.

After Maura had finished telling Jane about her travels, Jane decided to broach the topic that had been nagging at her since Maura started her tale. "So I get that being so rich could make people treat you differently, but why would you want to hide that from me?" Jane asked, delicately. She didn't want to say anything that would make Maura uncomfortable, but Jane had to know. The smile Maura had been wearing slipped from her face as she contemplated her answer. Jane was sad to see it go and knew that Maura was about to reveal something serious about herself.

"Growing up the way I did was not easy for me. I was not good at making friends. I spent so much time around adults that I had no real experience with children my own age and that led to a lot of teasing," Maura said with hurt tainting the honey-coated voice Jane had grown so accustomed to. It broke Jane's heart to hear Maura in pain. She made a vow right then that she would never be the source of this voice.

"I learned to keep a lot of myself hidden from people. I became so removed people started calling me the ice queen. But I could not help my disposition, the way I was raised. I just loved learning and I wanted to share what I knew with people. The children my own age never appreciated it. It was a rare opportunity for me to be able to be the mysterious stranger who you seemed so interested to flirt with. It was part of why I kept our interactions so short. I was afraid the longer they went on, the real me would spill out and I would chase you away."

Jane was astounded. Her confident angel was no more than a scarred child that had grown into such a stunning woman that she didn't even seem to understand just how special she was. Jane knew what her mission for the rest of their time together was. Jane would make it her duty to get Maura to see herself the way Jane did.

R&I

After Maura's confession, Jane had been her most charming, complimentary self. It wasn't hard being in the presence of her angel. Maura was so easy to be enamored with and the rest of their meal was quite enjoyable. Yes, the food was amazing, and Jane told Arthur that when he came back to check on them before dessert, but it was Maura's company that set this meal apart.

Dessert was perfection but judging by the look in Maura's eyes, it was not satisfying enough for her the golden haired doctor. She was currently looking at Jane like she wanted to devour her at this very moment. Jane felt her body responding, arousal pooling once again between her legs, making her clench her thighs in an attempt to remain appropriate in public. Maura was watching her every move and smirked as she saw Jane fidgeting in her chair.

"Is there something wrong detective?" Maura asked tantalizingly. This woman was a temptress and Jane wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to restrain herself from pouncing on the alluring creature she had been fantasizing about for days.

"I think it might be time to relocate," Jane rasped out, her voice about an octave lower than normal giving away her desire. Maura's eyes dialated at the sound and Jane's mouth started to water at the thought of Maura's own lust. Jane could imagine Maura's arousal gathering at the apex of her legs and Jane was dying to get a taste.

"I believe you are correct Jane. I think I have tasted everything that this locale has to offer...well except for one thing and I do not believe this is the appropriate place for that," Maura said saucily with a none too subtle wink thrown at Jane. Jane swallowed thickly and choked out, "okay."

Maura chuckled lightly and stood up, coming around to Jane's side of the table, extending her hand to Jane once again. Jane took it and allowed Maura to pull her out of her chair and followed along as Maura started heading out of the restaurant. It wasn't until they reached the stairs that Jane realized that they hadn't paid for their meal.

"Maura, what about the bill?" Jane asked. Maura just squeezed Jane's hand and offered her a small smile. "Really Jane? My father owns the restaurant," was all that she offered before continuing to guide Jane down the stairs.

Duh! Jane thought to herself. Wow, if she was going to start dating Maura, Jane was really going to have to get used to a few things. A large, dopey smile settled onto Jane's face. God she hoped she would be dating Maura.

A large town car pulled up in front of them and Maura led Jane over to it as the driver exited the vehicle to open the door for them. Jane was overwhelmed but Maura placed a gentle kiss to her hand before letting go and getting in and so Jane had no choice but to follow her.

As soon as Jane was inside and the door was closed, Jane didn't have time to take in the luxury of the vehicle because all her senses were overwhelmed with Maura, who had immediately invaded her space and was now kissing her for all she was worth.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Maura whispered, "God, I have been waiting all night to do that," before diving right back in and kissing Jane thoroughly. Jane took a minute to respond but once Maura's tongue was swiping her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Jane was all in and allowed the invading muscle to explore her mouth as she finally allowed her hands to roam all over the delectable body that had been torturing her from day one.

Jane moved her hands slowly down Maura's sides, appreciating the toned physique and winding curves until they finally reached her true destination. Taking a firm derriere into both hands, Jane gave a gentle squeeze, letting out a sigh as she finally knew what it felt like to caress Maura's backside that had had a starring role in Jane's dreams for days. It was everything she had hoped for and more. Whatever this woman did to earn her buttocks, Jane was in full support of it. Jane squeezed again just because she could, causing Maura to break their kiss with a laugh.

"Found something you like, detective?" Maura said against Jane's lips, dragging her tongue along the bottom lip and slowly making her way to Jane's neck. Before Jane could respond, she let out a high-pitched yelp as Maura nipped at her pulse. A moan soon followed and Maura used her tongue to soothe the skin she had just bitten. This woman was like a walking, talking erogenous zone finder.

"Um, yes, and it seems so have you," Jane managed to eke out between moans as Maura continued her sensual assault on her neck. Maura chuckled again and pulled back to look Jane in the eye. "I like everything I have seen so far detective." Jane audibly gulped at the intense gaze Maura was giving her as she traced Jane's clothed figure with her eyes.

"I cannot wait to unwrap the rest and see if that is also to my liking." Maura took Jane's lips again in a heated kiss and Jane was too driven by her lust to even want to respond.

R&I

Somehow the couple made it back to the hotel still fully clothed, although they both had to do some adjusting as they exited the town car. Jane saw the amused look on the driver's face as she stepped out of the car but was impressed with his professionalism not to comment on anything. Jane had almost forgotten about him until the car had abruptly stopped and their door had been opened. Jane had looked to the front and had seen that the privacy glass had been up and felt herself relax, knowing that they hadn't been giving him a free show.

Maura had once again grasped Jane's hand and led her to the elevator which would take them to her room. Jane didn't see which floor Maura's room was on because she was once again smothered with the overpowering essence that was Doctor Maura Isles. The couple broke apart reluctantly when the elevator came to a stop and once again walked hand in hand to Maura's room.

A room that turned out to also be a suite but one with only one bedroom. Not that Jane had a chance to observe much as Maura had been painted onto Jane the moment she had opened the door. Jane was loving how in charge Maura was but felt like it was time to show the doctor what she was capable of. Pulling the doctor's dress up above her thighs, making sure not to break their kiss, Jane hoisted Maura up by her delicious rear and encouraged the woman to wrap her legs around Jane's waist. Maura had tightened her hold around Jane's neck and let out a surprised yip at the sudden movement. She had then giggled as Jane slowly took them to the bedroom, constantly squeezing Maura's firms cheeks in her hands. The low moans that Maura emitted every time Jane squeezed only fueled Jane's rising passion more.

Somehow they made it safely into the room and Jane gently placed Maura on the edge of the bed. Staying in between her legs, Jane allowed herself a moment to appreciate the slightly disheveled angel in front of her. The sight took her breath away. It was only the impatient huff that came from Maura that spurred Jane into action.

Getting down on her knees, she ran her fingertips lightly down the exposed legs of her angel doctor. Jane looked up when she heard Maura whimper as Jane's hands brushed against the back of her knees. Jane paused her exploration to place soft kisses to the spot and elicited more whimpering. Jane catalogued that spot for later and continued down. As she got to Maura's heeled feet, Jane eased the torture devices off and gently kneaded the arch, placing another soft kiss to each ankle. Maura let out a loud groan, causing Jane to look up from her place at Maura's feet.

"You look so fucking sexy down on your knees, kissing my feet, detective," Maura husked. "I have half a mind to keep you down there servicing me, but I want you back up here. I need to feel you." Jane felt her arousal hit a new peak. Hearing the normally composed woman cursing and being demanding was doing all kinds of things to Jane and she couldn't find it in herself to disobey.

Easing herself forward between her angel doctor's legs, Jane leaned in, capturing Maura's full lips while making sure that her whole body was pressed against Maura's. They both let out a moan of pleasure at the sensation. Jane felt herself heating up to a boiling point and knew that she needed to alleviate herself quickly.

Before Jane could even try to start removing her own clothes, Maura's hands were all over her body, pulling and yanking at all the material. Jane let out a snort of laughter, breaking their kiss as she pulled away to salvage the fate of her newly acquired clothing.

"A little impatient, aren't we doctor?" Jane teased as she eased her blouse off, making she to slowly drag it over her head, revealing her simple black bra and tanned skin. At Maura's growl, she knew her teasing was working and Jane felt herself swell with pride.

"I've wanted to taste your skin since I first saw you at the pool," Maura growled. Her hands instantly flew to Jane's torso as the skin was revealed, followed closely by her lips as she forced Jane to stand so that Jane's toned abs were right in front of Maura's face. Jane groaned as she felt Maura's tongue tracing out each abdominal muscle, dipping in to lap at her belly button.

"Oh god, Maur, that feels so good!" Jane choked out, head thrown back enjoying the attention. Suddenly, the wandering tongue stopped, forcing Jane to look down at the woman who had been ramping her desire up to previously unknown heights.

Maura had a teary expression on her face and Jane immediately wrapped her arms around the woman, smoothing down her hair in an attempt to soothe her, not knowing what just happened. Maura nuzzled her face against Jane's stomach, wrapping her arms around Jane firmly, almost desperately. The feeling of her angel's breath against her body caused Jane's arousal to spark. Jane tried to ignore it for the moment, wanting to be there for her angel doctor.

"Shhh, it's ok, what's wrong?" Jane asked, continuing her soothing, fingers scratching at Maura's scalp comfortingly. Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's abs, letting out a long sigh, which only continued to stroke Jane's desire. She shouldn't find any of this arousing but having her fantasy so close was testing all of Jane's resolve.

In a tiny voice, Maura explained, "No one has ever given me a nickname before." It took a moment for those words to sink in and for Jane to realize what had caused such a reaction. Jane having grown up in a large Italian family, having played sports all her life, and being on the police force had always had some form of a nickname. It never occurred to her what it would be like not to have one. In fact, Jane hadn't even realized she was using one with Maura until the doctor's reaction.

As the silence continued while Jane processed Maura's statement, Maura started to fidget and tried to pull away from her tight embrace with Jane. Jane would not allow it and scooped Maura into her arms, securing Maura against her body. Maura buried her face in Jane's neck, taking a long, deep breath. Jane brought her lips to Maura's ear and whispered, "Maura, I'm sorry nobody has treasured you the way you should have been. That will not happen with me. As far as I'm concerned, you are an angel, Maur."

Jane felt more than heard Maura's gasp at her words and Jane buried her face in Maura's neck,tightening her hold on her angel while placing kisses anywhere her lips could reach. Maura returned in kind and soon it was hard to tell where one woman started and the other ended. After several minutes of this mutual adoration, Maura pulled back so that she could look up at Jane, their height difference finally exposed now that Maura didn't have her heels on anymore.

"I cannot attest to my status as an angel, Jane, but I am certain that you are a goddess. Please let me worship at your altar," Maura said reverently, looking so deeply into Jane's eyes, she felt like Maura was looking at her very soul. How do you respond to something like that? Jane thought.

Luckily for Jane, nothing was expected of her as Maura turned them around and gently pushed Jane back onto the bed. She was on top of Jane in an instant, grinding herself down on Jane, kissing her within an inch of her life. Soon the roaming hands from before were once again tugging at Jane's pants. Jane decided to assist the ravenous woman before she had her slacks ripped off of her.

As Jane was pushing her pants down her legs, Maura sat back, straddling Jane, and reached back to slowly unzip her dress. Maura pushed the dress off her shoulders, extracting her arms from the material and Jane felt a rush of wetness hit her thighs. It was like she was staring into the sun, Maura was so beautiful as she unwrapped herself to Jane. Jane allowed Maura to stand up briefly to remove her dress, but as soon as the offending material was discarded, Jane pulled Maura back on top of her, both of the woman moaning at the feel of skin on skin contact.

R&I

Jane felt like she was on fire. Literally and figuratively. When Maura said she wanted to worship at her altar, Jane had no idea that Maura meant that in the most literal sense and Jane was not prepared for Maura to be camped out between her legs bringing her orgasm upon orgasm.

After the fourth one, Jane had weakly dislodged Maura, clawing at her to come up so that Jane could sloppily kiss her. When she found Maura's lips, Jane moaned loudly at the taste of herself coating Maura's face. Jane proceeded to lick up as much of her own essence as she could, fighting Maura who was attempting to keep some for herself. The entire scene would have been comical if Jane wasn't still so aroused. And if she was this turned on, Jane couldn't imagine how Maura was since she had still yet to get a release.

As Jane recovered, she began to allow her hands to wander down Maura's body, finally covering the firm globes that had caught her eye so many times. She teasingly tweaked Maura's nipples, feeling the already hardened peaks grow harder still at her attention. Maura let out a low moan as Jane continued to play with them, alternating between stroking and pulling.

When Jane was fully recovered, she finally flipped them over so that she was on top. It occurred to Jane that that's how they had started their time in the bedroom, yet somehow Jane had been on her back for the entire time of their intimate interaction. Jane was determined to show Maura so could give as good as she could take.

Making her way slowly down Maura's body, placing lazy kisses on the skin her mouth encountered, Jane took some time to lave each nipple with attention, licking, sucking and nipping until Maura was shouting out her name. Satisfied for the moment, Jane continued her path down the toned abdomen, leaving a wet trail as she finally was confronted with what she had been seeking since she brought them into the bedroom.

Immediately Jane was met with a scent that she wanted more of. Burying her nose in slick, closely-trimmed blonde curls, Jane soaked in as much of Maura's essence as she could, allowing her mouth to water. If she smelled this good, Jane could only imagine how good she would taste. Jane used her nose to nuzzle against Maura's slick yet hard nub, eliciting a loud moan from Maura. It was music to her ears.

Jane pulled back and took a tentative lick through the moistened curls, reminding herself that she didn't have to imagine anything. At this moment, Maura, her angel doctor, was on offer to her and she could taste and smell and fuck as much as she wanted. Well, as much as Maura allowed and right now, with insistent hands grabbing onto Jane's head pushing her back toward Maura's aching core, Jane seemed to be given carte blanche. Jane took the hint and dove in to Maura's clenching core and set out to prove to herself to her angel doctor.

Maura must have really enjoyed giving Jane pleasure because not long after Jane started eating out from her new favorite buffet was Maura screaming out her climax. Jane, on a mission, didn't stop her activity and continued to lick and suck with all she had, wanting Maura to keep going and perhaps work out one more release.

When Maura seemed to start coming down after her second orgasm, Jane moved her left hand that had still been playing with Maura's nipple down to Maura's sopping entrance and slowly eased a finger inside. Maura immediately sprang over the edge again, screaming Jane's name, begging her not to stop.

Jane, encouraged by the reaction, withdrew her finger causing Maura to whimper in protest until Jane drove back inside with two fingers. Maura cursed out a string of expletives while encouraging Jane to "fuck me harder". Jane had no problem taking commands or commanding the situation and gave her angel doctor exactly what she asked for.

Using her right hand to move the doctor's legs over both her shoulders, Jane held Maura down with one hand as the other produced a relentless pace at taking the doctor hard and fast. At this new angle, Jane could really hit that rough patch just inside that was sending Maura into incomprehensible babbling that culminated in a loud, "FUCK JANE!" With that, Maura went completely limp and Jane slowed her ministrations until she stopped all together, lightly lapping up Maura's essence that had soaked both of them.

Jane made her way up her lover's body and observed that Maura seemed to have passed out. Jane felt a little bit concerned but an overall feeling of pride that she had literally fucked Maura unconscious. Maura's breathing was even enough that Jane felt that the woman was okay and the panic that Jane had started to feel melted away.

Not wanting to feel like she was taking advantage of the woman, Jane attempted to pull a blanket to cover the gorgeous body she had just ravished and snuggled down next to her, pulling Maura in to her front as so that Jane could spoon her. Now that Jane had held her angel doctor, she wasn't sure if she could ever pull herself away again. As Jane started to lose consciousness herself, she whispered against the ear of the woman she was so fully falling for, "sleep well my angel."

 _ **A/N: Well there you have it. They finally have**_ _ **consummated**_ _ **their attraction. I hope it was worth the wait (ahem magnaslinger lol). Stay tuned for the fallout...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: And we pick up right where we left off with our ladies in bed...**_

Sometime during the night, their positions had reversed and as Jane started to wake, she felt Maura's even breathes against her neck. Instantly, Jane felt herself getting wet as the sensation caused a shiver to roll down her spine. Before Jane could get too worked up, she heard a vibrating sound coming from somewhere on the floor. Jane meant to ignore it until she realized she never let her brother or Frost know that she wouldn't be coming back to the room that night. She had been so wrapped up in Maura, literally, that Jane hadn't even spared a single thought to her two boys.

Slowly trying to disentangle herself from Maura's firm embrace, Jane made her way to her pants which were haphazardly thrown on the floor at the side of the bed. Retrieving her phone from her pocket, Jane made her way out of the room as to not disturb her sleeping angel. Jane spared a quick glance at Maura to make sure she was still asleep and was struck once again just how angelic the woman was. Her golden waves were spread out across the pillow as she had flipped onto her back at the loss of Jane in her arms. Jane felt teary-eyed at the thought that this angel had wanted her.

As her phone buzzed again, Jane was reminded why she had left the inviting arms of her new lover, and resumed her journey to the sitting room so that she could address her phone. Not wanting to sit on anything in her naked state, Jane made a quick detour to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, draped it over the seat, and dropped down into a chair.

Unlocking her phone, Jane was astonished to find several missed calls and about twenty texts from both Frankie and Frost. Looking at the time, it was only 2 AM! She hadn't been gone that long. As she went through the texts, Jane couldn't help laughing out loud. Moving her hand to cover her mouth and listening to see if Maura's breathing had changed, Jane got herself under control. The texts started off teasing her throughout the night and had slowly become much more vivid the later it got. Jane was sure alcohol was involved as some of the things Frankie had said would never have been uttered without it.

Rolling her eyes, Jane finally decided that if they were still up to tease her, she could respond. Opening up a group chat to address both of her goofballs, Jane typed out a message:

 _To the morons who I call my family,_

 _No, I am not dead nor have I been sucked out to sea or lost in the valley of Maura's legs. My date went well and we decided to spend some quality time together. I will be back in the morning where we will share breakfast but nothing else. No, you will not be getting any details about my date other than that it went really well! Now go to sleep, jerks!_

Jane silently chuckled to herself as she hit send and immediately received several emojis which conveyed what her boys thought about her text. Satisfied that they would leave her alone now that they had sent their last flurry of immaturity, Jane dropped her phone on the table and made her way back to her sleeping angel. Jane was just closing the bedroom door quietly when she heard the voice that she hoped she would never not hear again.

"I thought you left," said the sleepy voice of her angel, a hint of the anxiety that thought had caused evident in the slight tremor. Jane felt her heart ache at Maura thinking she would just leave after what they shared. Jane made her way quickly across the room and quickly covered the sleep-addled body of her angel.

"How could I?" Jane whispered as she peppered kisses all over the yawning woman's face, causing Maura to giggle. Jane loved that sound and continued her kisses until Maura pushed her away, rolling onto her side. Jane mirrored the position and moved her hand to brush golden tresses behind Maura's ear. She wanted an unobstructed view of the face that made her heart sing.

The two women just gazed at each other, occasionally letting their eyes roam over the other's face, smiling at what they discovered as they did. After several minutes, Jane broke the spell and said smugly, "how're you feeling doctor? I thought I lost you there for a bit." Maura immediately blushed and tried to hide her face in her pillow. Jane lightly laughed, pulling Maura's face out of the pillow and kissing her deeply. Maura could be so otherworldly sometimes and yet she was also this blushing schoolgirl and Jane found the whole package enthralling.

Breaking the kiss when air was needed, Maura pulled back and fixed Jane with a stern glare. "Don't feel too proud of yourself, detective. As I recall, I gave your four orgasms. It appears that you still owe me one," Maura replied haughtily. There was silence for a brief moment before Maura yelped as Jane jumped on top of her, pinning her arms above her head.

"It appears the genius doctor has forgotten how to count...or maybe it was that she passed out on the fourth orgasm and so wasn't conscious enough to count it. Regardless, be careful what you ask for, doctor...I am not sure how well you can handle what I have planned for you," Jane said seductively, licking her lips. Jane smiled wickedly as she watched Maura's eyes darken. _Hmm, Maura likes when I'm dominant_ , Jane thought, _good to know_. Jane proceeded to then ravish her angel once again, managing to extract two more orgasms from Maura before they both fell into a well earned sleep.

R&I

Jane awoke with a start at the sound of a vacuum cleaner being turned on in the distance. For a minute, Jane was disoriented as to where she was until she caught the scent of Maura surrounding her. All of the night's and morning's activities came flying back to her like a slideshow and Jane flopped back onto the bed, stretching with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was content to just lie there and relive the moments.

That was until she realized that the woman who featured prominently in her thoughts was missing from her reality. Jane had woken up alone. After feeling around the bed and discovering only cool linens, Jane deduced that she had been alone for some time. A knot started to form in Jane's stomach. Had Maura had enough of Jane and left her to wake up alone?

As her bladder began to protest her inaction now that she was awake, Jane was forced to get out of bed to relieve herself. When she returned from the bathroom, Jane caught sight of a note that been left on the nightstand. It was on the same paper that had delivered the dinner information the previous day, the Doctor Maura Isles embossed in the corner settling Jane's anxiety just a bit.

 _Dearest Jane,_

 _I am sorry that I must leave you to wake alone. Please do not think that I enjoyed leaving you. In fact it had taken every ounce of my will power to extricate myself from your warmth. I could easily bask in your radiance for an undefined period of time. However, today is the start of my conference and I had pressing matters that needed my attention first thing. I am not sure when I can see you again as my days will be quite filled but please let me know what your availability is while you are in town._

 _Already missing your touch and awaiting the moment I will feel it again,_

 _Maura_

Goddess, this woman knew how to write a note! Jane felt herself swooning all over again. And then reality set in. Maura said she wouldn't have much time for her and because the beginning of their date had been filled with so much heavy conversation, they hadn't really discussed how long they were each in town. Jane felt her stomach drop out at the thought that she might not see her angel for the rest of the trip. Deciding that was unacceptable, Jane found a pen nearby and turned the note over.

 _Angel Maura,_

 _I was sad not to be able to give you a good morning kiss but I'm pretty sure we can make that happen and soon. ;-) Here is my number. Text me when you have some time so that we can meet up. I will need my angel fix sooner rather than later._

 _Talk soon,_

 _Jane_

Jane left the note where she had found it, figuring it was the best place for Maura to see it. Jane decided it was time to head back down to her room, completing the walk of shame that she knew her boys would ensure she did, teasing her to no end. As Jane looked around to find her clothes, she smirked at the thought. Whatever her boys threw at her was totally worth it. Jane had spent the night in heaven!

R&I

After finding her clothes neatly folded on the chair in the bedroom, Jane had gotten dressed quickly, thankful that she had stopped Maura from ripping any of her clothes. Well almost stopped. Her boy shorts had seen better days. Jane smiled fully at the memory of how that happened. Her angel was such a minx in the bedroom.

Making sure she had everything, Jane let herself out of the room, ensuring the door closed behind her. Realizing she didn't actually know where she was since she had been so thoroughly distracted the night before, Jane took note of the room number. Apparently, Maura's suite was on the top floor of the same tower that her room was. There had only been one floor separating them this whole time! Jane shook her head as she headed to the elevator to go to her room and get cleaned up. Today was the start of Comic Con and as the realization hit Jane what day it was, the already giddy feeling she had since waking up doubled.

Jane got off the elevator on her floor with a pep to her step and let herself into her room with a loud, "Good morning, Frick and Frack! It's Comic Con day!" Her greeting was met with loud groans coming from the open bedroom door where Frankie and Frost could be seen covering their heads with pillows. Jane chuckled to herself as she looked around and was dismayed to see just how many bottles of beer were littered all over the living area. She knew that her boys had been drinking but this seemed a little extreme.

Poking her head into their room, Jane decided to get her teasing in before the two woke up enough to have a go at her. "Wow, you two must have had quite the party while I was gone! What are you, frat boys?!" Jane practically shouted. A pillow was thrown at her as she stepped out of the way laughing. Jane left them to their grumbling and made her way to her bedroom to take a long shower.

About a half hour later, Jane emerged from her room feeling refreshed and ready to take on the world. They had to go pick up their badges but the Con didn't open until 5pm that night, so they had the day to explore. They knew from checking various social media sites that there were tons of activities to do outside of the convention center so they wanted to go check everything out before they got too involved with the goings on inside the convention.

Jane checked her phone several times as she waited for the zombies that were her boys to get ready to explore and still hadn't received a message from Maura. Maybe the doctor hadn't gotten her note yet. She could wait but Jane was itching to speak to her new lover. After all Maura's note did say she had had to leave to do work. Jane knew she was acting like a love sick teenager but that's kind of how she felt. She was completely enamored with her angel doctor and Jane couldn't wait to be in her presence again.

Finally after another half hour of watching Sports Center, Frankie and Frost emerged from their room looking more like human men than the walking dead. Jane couldn't help the snicker that escaped when she saw the bleary-eyed boys dragging themselves toward the front door. Jane figured that some coffee and greasy food would help cheer them up. Still, she couldn't resist poking fun at them.

"So what possessed you guys to get hammered up here all by yourselves?" Jane said a little too loudly, giggling when she saw both the boys cover their ears. This was going to be so much fun for her.

"We will have you know that we weren't alone," Frost said indignantly, although in a hoarse whisper. Jane was a bit surprised. She hadn't thought that her boys had gone out for a night on the town and brought back some lady friends. "Oooooh, do tell!" Jane teased excitedly.

Frankie just rolled his eyes, instantly regretting it as he moaned and held his head and said, "we just met some guys down in the gaslamp who were here for Comic Con too and we got to talking about Godaikin since Frost was wearing his shirt. Next thing you know, we had picked up a case of beer and came back here and just hung out. It was cool." Frankie said the last part with a pout since Jane had started laughing at him halfway through.

"So you really were acting like frat guys, just the super geeky kind?" Jane asked mockingly, nudging Frankie in the ribs. "This was all because of that doll you and Frost keep fighting over?"

In unison, both boys turned to Jane and shouted, "Action figure!" This caused Jane to dissolve into giggles at the running joke about Frankie's childhood toy that their Ma had sold to Frost at a yard sale. Ever since then, Jane had enjoyed stroking the ongoing battle of who the toy really belonged to.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Jane said once she had caught her breath from laughing so hard. "Let's eat! I'm starved!" As soon as the words were out of Jane's mouth, she regretted them because she had just left herself wide open for the boys to turn on her and start teasing her about her night. And she didn't have to wait long before it started.

"Really, Janie, still hungry after your all night buffet?" Frankie said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her. Frost, not wanting to be left out joined in as well.

"Yeah, Jane, you must have worked up quite an appetite since you didn't get back until about an hour ago." Jane should have been embarrassed but the memories of how she had spent her evening were just too good to be tainted by any amount of teasing from her boys.

"Don't be jealous that I got to spend my evening with a sophisticated, sexy doctor while you two knuckleheads were talking about dolls with some dudebros," Jane said, all sass and swagger.

Again the boys responded with "ACTION FIGURE!" Jane just laughed and stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, still with a bounce in her step.

R&I

After a satisfying breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs at the popular Richard Walker's Pancake house, the trio made their way to begin their exploration of all the things to do outside of the convention center. Hulu, the streaming service, had set up an entire town to resemble Stephen King's Castle Rock world, complete with a scary haunted house. The boys teased each other about who would be brave enough to go in but neither of them really even got close. They saw the Children's Museum had been taken over by SYFY, the sci-fi channel that aired many of their favorite shows like KillJoys and Wynonna Earp. Walking along a path that ran parallel to the light rail tracks, the Bostonians took in how picturesque it was to have a wading pool with the downtown skyline in the background.

Making their way further down toward where they would need to pick up there badges, the trio saw that an entire bazaar had been set up for Amazon's Jack Ryan TV show. It looked pretty cool and they agreed that they would come back to check it out after they were done with the pickup. The three cops were impressed with the security as the main street in front of the convention center had been closed off and there was security everywhere making sure only people attending the convention could get close. With everything going on in the world, it was good to know that precautions had been taken to make Comic Con as safe as possible.

Once badges were procured and they had picked up their swag bags that came with DC pins in each of them, the trio set out to explore. They had read that sometimes just sitting at a bar in the area would give you access to some of the biggest stars who were just walking around for the convention. The TV show, The Good Place, had replicated some of their town around a local fish restaurant in the middle of everything and the trio decided that a bit of hair of the dog was needed to get the boys fully human again. They waited in a line for a bit but were able to get a table and commenced people watching.

It was nice to just sit and see people milling around in all sorts of costumes. Despite the boys being big Gardian fans, they had no desire to dress up in costume. Jane was a closeted DC fan but she had chosen to just wear her favorite Harley Quinn t-shirt and some jeans for the day. Some of the people had gone all out and had really impressive costumes that made even Jane ask if she could take a picture. She admired someone putting so much hard work into something their cared about.

Each time Jane took her phone out to snap a photo, she noticed that she had still not received any texts from Maura. She was starting to get worried and thought about calling her room to speak to her. The only thing that stopped Jane was her pride. She didn't want to come across as desperate, no matter if it was kind of true when it came to her angel doctor. They had just seen each other a few hours ago and Maura still might not have seen her note. Jane resolved to wait until after they got back from the preview night exhibits tonight to really worry.

 _ **A/N: Uh oh, is Maura having second thoughts? Stay tuned...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! They really make my day! Let's find out what happened to Maura, shall we?**_

Preview night had been a blast. After spending the afternoon people watching, the trio had gone to get in line at the doors to the exhibit hall, ready to check out all the wonders that would be on display and for sale. A lot of vendors would do preview night exclusives and BPD's finest were anxious to see the goods. Jane had scored an exclusive Harley Quinn print from one of her favorite artists and Frankie had found a limited edition release of one of the Chogokin from the show he and Frost wouldn't stop talking about. It wouldn't replace the one Frost refused to give back but it went a long way to making Frankie less annoyed about that fact. Frost for his part had been able to get a Comic Con exclusive Peanuts toy that was apparently all the rage as the line had been capped within five minutes of the floor opening. Needless to say the crew was on cloud 9.

Despite the crowds, they had been able to explore and at the announcement that the floor was closing, Jane was shocked to learn that four hours had passed so quickly. There was just so many things to look at and explore that time had flown by. It was only when the announcement was made that Jane looked at her phone and realized that she still had not been contacted by Maura. This dampened her excitement a bit but seeing her boys giddy faces helped keep her spirits up.

Once they got back to their room, the three cops fell into various seats around the living area, already exhausted. They looked at each other and laughed. "That was only four hours!" Frankie puffed out as he put his feet up on the table. Jane and Frost nodded before Frost asked what they were all thinking. "How the heck are we going to last a whole day, let alone four more days?!"

They all just looked at each other with wide eyes before laughing out loud. They had severely underestimated the stamina required for Comic Con and the trio spent the rest of the night looking over the schedule and coming up with a strategy of how they were going to survive the Con.

At almost midnight, Jane was headed to bed after the planning session and once again looked at her phone. Still nothing from Maura. Jane felt her stomach twist in a knot. Surely by now Maura would have seen her note and reached out to Jane. Unless, she really didn't want to see Jane again. That thought had Jane's knees giving out and she fell onto her bed. That couldn't be it. Jane replayed their entire evening together, including their early morning session and could find no hint that Maura wouldn't want to see her again. Her note had said as much. Something wasn't right but it was too late for Jane to investigate more.

Instead, Jane decided to leave a message for Maura at the front desk that Maura could get without waking her up and then all would be cleared up. Feeling a bit better about things with a plan in place, Jane made the phone call and left her message, again with her phone number, and changed into her sleep clothes. Jane couldn't help missing the feeling of Maura's warm body next to her as she settled down into her bed for the night. The only thing that lulled her into a peaceful sleep was the images of Maura's angelic face and the sound of her honey coated voice screaming her name in ecstasy.

R&I

The next morning Jane was woken up by the clumsy sounds of her boys moving around the common space. Jane squinted at her phone to see what time it was, having actually remembered to shut her curtains so as not to be awakened by the morning sunlight. It was only 6:30 and the boys for once were up before her. Stretching, Jane enjoyed how her body still held a tinge of soreness that let her know just how well she and Maura had appreciated each other the night before.

Maura. Her angel. Her absent angel. Jane felt a feeling of loss settle into her chest. After such a romantic and heavenly night, it was really starting to weigh on Jane that she hadn't heard a peep from Maura. Jane felt like she had shown how much she cared about the enigmatic doctor already and she couldn't think of how she had been lacking in the bedroom. So what was going on? Jane resolved to get to the bottom of this mystery, stat.

Making her way into the living area to see what all the commotion was about, Jane couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at the activity that was happening before her eyes. Frankie and Frost had apparently been very busy already. Spread out on all the available surfaces were all kinds of supplies: snacks, water, hand sanitizer, face tissue, disinfecting wipes, and baby powder? Jane had no idea where half this stuff had come from let alone what the intended use was. Hearing Jane's laughter brought the boys out of their intense preparations and both turned to Jane with looks of disdain.

"Janie!" Frankie whined, "you're not even dressed yet?! How are we supposed to be the first in line for Hall H if you aren't even ready to go!" Frankie almost stomped his foot in his annoyance. This only caused Jane to laugh more. However, she quickly sobered up at the look Frost was giving her.

"Jane, you told us you wanted to be able to see several things in Hall H today and after reading up online, it was recommended we get there no later than 7:30 to have a chance. So turn around and get to it! We leave in 20." Jane had never heard Frost sound so much like his admiral father before. Not seeing the sense in arguing as she was the one who had picked the early session, Jane saluted and turned around to march off to get ready for the day. Her worrying about Maura would have to wait.

R&I

The trios streak of luck that they had been experiencing since they were able to get tickets to the Con had continued and they had made it nto the largest room of the convention. Here was where several of the major movie studios and television shows would hold their panels. Jane had wanted to at least try the first day to see as many stars as she could before more people came over the weekend and it would be impossible to get into these rooms without waiting in line overnight.

They stayed in the room for several hours, watching a sneak peak of the new Predator movie with the cast of the film, which had the boys in a frenzy, and getting to see the new 13th Doctor at the official Doctor Who panel. Jane wasn't a huge fan but she was fully in support of the first female doctor, portrayed by Jodie Whittaker, and being a part of the large crowd who cheered wildly when she made her appearance on stage made the geek in Jane so happy. Even Frankie and Frost got into it and were giddy with excitement as they played clips from the new season.

What the boys really geeked out over were the two panels that followed: Marvel Games and Dragon Ball Supers. The anime and gaming nerds had so much fun that Jane kept her teasing to a minimum, loving seeing her boys so happy. This was only the first day and already the trio were having the best time. Comic Con was living up to all the hype.

Throughout the day, Jane had kept checking her phone and had become disheartened when each time there was nothing from Maura. Jane was getting a sinking feeling that she had been ghosted. It seemed like a very harsh way to tell Jane that Maura wasn't interested. It also seemed so strange that the woman would have wined and dined her just to get a hot night of passionate sex. Maura had explicitly said she wasn't the type to do that and she hadn't broken out in hives when she said it, so Jane had to assume she meant it. Something wasn't right.

On a bathroom break, Jane had called the front desk of their hotel, asking if her message had been delivered to Maura. The associate confirmed that it had been delivered that morning as instructed. Jane asked if there were any messages for her and was informed that there was nothing. Almost at her wit's end, Jane asked to be patched through to Maura's room. As it was mid-day, this was a long shot if Maura was working at her conference, and sure enough the phone just rang and rang before the operator picked up asking if she wanted to leave a message. Jane debated but didn't want to seem like a stalker so in the end decided not to. With frustration, she returned to Hall H where they spent the remainder of the day, enjoying the Better Call Saul and Breaking Bad panels. All the while Jane was scheming how she would find out what happened to her angel.

R&I

Unfortunately for Jane, all her scheming didn't do her any good. Over the next two days, Jane went to the different panels and events that her crew had planned out but that left little time to do more than call or, on one desperate night, knock on Maura's door to see why the woman had gone MIA. Jane considered going back to Arthur's restaurant to ask him where his daughter had disappeared to but Jane knew how bad that would look, especially if Maura truly had ghosted her and wanted nothing to do with Jane. That thought broke her heart but Jane knew she would have to respect the woman's wishes. Jane just wished she would have told her to her face. Or at least in another note on her fancy paper.

The boys noticed her erratic mood and tried to stay away from the cause of it by distracting Jane with as many cool and exciting panels, signings, and outside activities as they could. It was getting tougher and tougher for them to keep Jane's mind off of her missing angel but Jane acknowledged their efforts and was very grateful.

It was on Saturday night that a breaking point finally happened. After all day in various panels, Jane had been looking forward to a spotlight on Tom King, a DC writer who had recently done a controversial Batman comic that had the world enraged, especially after a reporter had let slip a spoiler before the book was even for sale. As Batman was Jane's favorite superhero, she wanted to be there to hear the man answer for his crimes. Frankie and Frost were just as curious although not as hellbent on exacting a pound of flesh from the man as Jane was. They got in line early for the panel to make sure they would get in, thinking correctly that this would be one of the more popular ones.

As they were taking their seats, the trio passed a woman who had on an impressive Catwoman costume, reminding Jane of Michelle Pfeiffer in the Batman movie from the 90s, complete with the claws and enticing high heeled leather boots. Jane couldn't help her lingering gaze as she took in the incredibly sexy costume. Before she could look the wearer in the face, Jane was pulled by Frankie into the row in front of the cosplayer. They took their seats quickly as there were only a few minutes before the panel was supposed to start.

Jane was still thinking about the alluring woman behind her when Frankie and Frost started discussing why they were so eager to hear from the comic book writer. "I still can't believe that he denied Bruce his wedding!" Frankie said loudly causing several people around him to shush him.

Jane was a bit embarrassed and jabbed her brother in the ribs to punish him for that fact. "Frankie, keep your damn voice down!" Jane whisper yelled at her chastened brother. Frost laughed and whispered, "I know but come on, what would a happy Batman look like anyway?" Jane had to agree with that statement although it just seemed like no Bat superhero in the DC world could ever catch a break. Jane could sympathize with them right about now.

Just as she was going to add her own two cents into the discussion, a whispered voice that she could pick out anywhere said from right behind her, "it is almost as if no bat is allowed to marry, given that Maggie and Batwoman were ripped apart as well."

Jane felt an array of emotions all at once: joy, anger, hope, confusion, and excitement. She chose to latch onto anger and spun around expecting to look into Maura's contrite face. Instead Jane was met with a stoic Catwoman, hazel eyes hard behind the mask. Jane was at a loss for words. The sexy cosplayer that Jane couldn't take her eyes off was her angel doctor. Her missing angel was currently sitting right behind her at Comic Con discussing DC comic books as easily as she had skin care and the natural habits of African penguins. Jane felt her jaw drop open.

Before she had a chance to respond, the moderator for the spotlight panel came out and began announcing the panelists. Jane was forced to turn back around and leave all the choice words she had for Maura unsaid. Despite the hard look she received from her sexy cat angel doctor, Jane was determined to understand a few things:

1) why had Maura ghosted her?

2) what was Maura doing at Comic Con?

3) how could Jane get Maura to wear that Catwoman costume to bed?

Jane nodded to herself, yup, she had her priorities straight.

 _ **A/N: I am sure many of you knew Maura would show up at Comic Con given my initial note but how many of you predicted her costume? :-D I would love to see this happen in real life...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: An extra long chapter for you all where we will finally be getting some answers about what happened to Maura. Also there are some very M rated sexy times ahead and I will warn you all that it got a little kinkier than I intended originally. I will not apologize though as the ladies decided this is what they wanted. I am merely the vessel to tell their story. ;-) Enjoy!**_

The panel had been engaging and Jane found herself forgiving the writer for his crimes against Batman. It didn't hurt that there was lots of spoilers and artwork shared throughout the panel that had Jane and her boys beyond excited for what was to come.

Throughout the panel, Jane had been listening for the voice she knew so well to see if Maura had any thoughts on things and to make sure the woman didn't sneak out before Jane could confront her. Jane felt herself melting as she heard Maura's melodic laugh at the panelists jokes and her excited gasps when new artwork was revealed. Jane fell a little bit more in love knowing that her sophisticated angel doctor was also a closet comic book geek. Jane couldn't wait for the panel to end so she could hear how that had come about.

Since their date had started so heavy, Jane had decided to keep it light for the rest of the meal and that meant that they hadn't really broached the harder getting to know you questions. Apparently that had included things like 'I am a secret comic book lover and my super secret conference I am here for is actually the biggest geek fest.' Jane shook her head at this thought. Had Maura used her tell when Jane had said why she was in San Diego? Jane couldn't recall as she had been so aroused at hearing Maura's voice and eating the decadent food. Maybe Maura had given Jane a sign and Jane had just missed it, so enthralled with the angel.

But that still didn't explain Maura's complete lack of communication with Jane. If they had been in the same places the last few days, they should have run into each other. Yes, there were hundreds of thousands of people around, but Jane had seen some of the same people several times walking around already. Surely her destined meetups with Maura would have continued inside the convention center, right? Jane was working herself into knots trying to figure things out. She knew the only real answers she would get were once she spoke to Maura.

R&I

The panel came to an end and Jane immediately jumped up and turned to Maura. She wasn't going to let her angel vixen get away before speaking to her. Maura hadn't even gotten up and just looked callously at Jane, seemingly waiting for her to say something. Jane felt her brother and Frost watching the interaction with bated breath and knew that she would want to have this conversation in private.

Steeling herself, Jane asked as calmly as she could muster despite the warring emotions fighting for attention within her, "Are you staying for the next panel?" Maura seemed taken aback by her question at first, allowing her hardened gaze to slip a bit before it came back fully as she replied, "not that it is any concern of yours, but yes, I am." She held Jane's gaze for a moment longer, waiting for Jane to react.

Turning to her boys, Jane said, "Hey guys, why don't you go and I'll catch up with you after this one for dinner." Frost tilted his head, silently asking if she was sure she wanted to be alone. Jane was touched by the gesture, Frost being such a great friend, and reassured him with a small smile and a quick shake of her head that she was fine.

Frankie, ever the subtle one, asked loudly, "you sure Janie? This kitty has claws." Jane stared daggers at her brother, causing him to put his hands up in surrender before making his way out of the row and headed toward the exit. Frost shimmied past Jane, following Frankie, but not before he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. This bolstered Jane's confidence for what she was in for next.

"Would you care to move one row closer? I seem to have an empty seat next to me," Jane asked timidly. Frankie was right about Maura's claws, but Jane was willing to risk the scratches if it meant she would eventually be able to hold her angel doctor again.

Maura considered the offer for more time that it should have taken to make a decision, causing Jane to start to fidget. People were making their way into the room, asking about empty seats. Just as Jane feared Maura was going to decline, the sexy Catwoman stood elegantly and moved quite feline-like down the row and into the one Jane was standing in. She slid gracefully into the chair next to Jane, not once looking at her. Jane took the small victory where she could and settled down next to her.

Jane stole glances at Maura but the woman seemed intent on ignoring Jane, despite having moved to sit right next to her. It was almost as if Maura was embodying the costume she was wearing, catlike in her need to be close by but to act unaffected by Jane's presence. Jane subtly shook her head at Maura's behavior and decided it was going to be on her to get the conversation started.

"Fancy seeing you here, or you could say it was a Fancy Feast," Jane rasped out, attempting to lighten the mood with a joke. By the look of disgust on Maura's face, the joke was not appreciated in the least. Jane was rapidly getting tired of the attitude emanating from Maura, especially since she was the aggrieved party.

"You know, this whole cold shoulder thing is getting old, especially when I have been trying to reach you for days," Jane huffed out. She crossed her arms against her chest, unconsciously protecting herself against whatever Maura was about to throw at her.

Maura turned looking incredulous, hazel eyes wide as her lips thinned out from her clenched jaw. "My cold shoulder!" she whisper yelled. "I left you a heartfelt note and I didn't hear anything from you for over 24 hours, and even then it was a note left at the front desk!" Maura crossed her arms, wrapping them around her as she turned back to face the stage, visibly trembling in her rage.

Jane was speechless at the outburst and the words that were said. The nerve of this woman! " _You_ didn't hear from _me_!" boomed Jane. She didn't care if people started to look at them. Jane had had enough.

"I wrote a note back to you on the same sheet of paper letting you know how much I wanted to see you and left my phone number. I waited a whole day to hear back and got nothing before I left the message at the front desk, trying to be considerate as to not wake you up at all hours of the night!" Jane had been wildly gesturing during her rant and upon finishing had no clue what to do with her hands anymore so just let them fall limply to her lap. What the hell game was this woman playing?

"No, you did not. I returned to my room after lunch and there was no note anywhere, trust me I looked," Maura hissed out through a clenched jaw. The questioning of her integrity should have angered Jane but it was hard when her body was responding to a hissing Maura who just happened to be dressed as one of the sexiest Catwomen Jane had ever seen. Trying to hold on to her anger, Jane pushed aside her rising arousal and focused back on what Maura had just said.

"Yes, I did. I read your note that made me, Detective Jane Rizzoli, swoon, that's right, I said swoon, and then proceeded to write you a note about how swoonworthy you were and then never heard from you for the next three days!" Jane exclaimed, so completely exasperated by the whole conversation that she didn't realize she had let slip some details she had hoped to keep to herself.

This last statement seemed to halt Maura's irritation enough to really look at Jane for the first time. Jane watched as Maura's eyes did a full assessment of Jane. Jane could almost feel her gaze like a sensual touch and she couldn't help the shivers that traveled through her, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. Maura smirked at seeing these and Jane couldn't help the wave of arousal that pooled in her jeans. A smirking Catwoman who also happened to be her angel doctor was ramping up Jane's desire exponentially.

Clearing her throat, Jane rasped out, "Maybe the cleaning woman threw the note away." Maura smiled, obviously enjoying the effect she had on Jane, before unwrapping her arms and laying a clawed hand on Jane's thigh. "Maybe she did."

Before either could say more, the room went dark and the screen in front of them came to life, announcing the next panel for a show that Jane actually watched, Wynonna Earp. She was happy to know that Maura enjoyed this show as well and Jane felt her heart flutter. They seemed to have more in common than Jane thought at first. Covering Maura's hand with her own, Jane gave it a gentle squeeze as she sat back, ready to enjoy the panel finally reunited with her angel doctor.

R&I

Jane was having a hard time concentrating on the panel, even with the amount of eye candy that was on display. The cast of Wynonna Earp had to be one of the most attractive on TV. Even the show runner was a hottie. But none of them could hold a candle to the woman currently petting Jane's thigh. And yes, it was most definitely petting, as occasionally she would drag her claws lightly along Jane's inner thigh, causing Jane to jump and hold her breath as to not yelp out loud. Jane knew Maura was enjoying herself as she was wearing a smirk, showing off the one dimple Jane could see since her angel was supposedly very focused on the panel. Jane wanted to exact some kind of revenge but until they were alone, Jane couldn't think of anything other than the sexy cat that was driving her insane.

Finally, the crowd cheered as the panel ended and Jane stood up abruptly, mainly to get Maura to stop torturing her but mostly in desperate need to get her angel doctor alone. Maura did not seem to feel the same sense of urgency and took her time getting her things together before smoothly standing on her high heels and holding out her clawed hand to Jane. When Jane didn't immediately take it, Maura turned with a stern look and said, "come along, detective." Jane felt her core clench. The entire scene before her was like one of her fantasies come to life. Swallowing thickly, Jane took the offered hand and followed the strutting catwoman obediently.

Jane couldn't really be upset at the moment. Following behind Maura the way she was did offer her an amazing view of one of her favorite parts of her angel doctor encased in leather. Jane licked her lips, imaging running her tongue all over Maura's firm leather clad cheeks. She was so enthralled with the dancing backside that Jane missed whatever Maura had just asked her. It wasn't until she collided with Maura's leather encased form that Jane realized a world existed outside of Maura's derriere.

"Detective, my eyes are up here," Maura teased, finally sounding like the woman Jane had started falling for what felt like ages ago but was in fact merely a week. Jane managed to drag her eyes up to look into the glimmering hazel eyes she had missed so much. Deciding to keep things light for now, Jane responded cheekily, "you can't blame a girl for looking. I imagine I am not the first who has had trouble focusing anywhere else as you have walked around the convention all day dressed like that." Jane waved her hand to indicate Maura's whole ensemble. It really was a perfect replica of the movie costume. Jane wondered if Maura had made it herself or had it made since the woman could afford it.

Maura just rolled her eyes and continued tugging Jane down a corridor to a room that looked suspiciously like a green room for all the famous people. Jane stopped abruptly and whispered, "Maura, I don't think we are allowed in there." Jane was taken aback at the chuckle that came from Maura as she tugged on Jane's hand again leading her into the room. One person came to stop them but upon seeing Maura's badge, just smiled and waved. Jane had no idea what that meant and she added it to the list of questions she had for the mysterious woman who had captured her heart.

Finding a couch in the corner in the surprisingly empty room, Maura guided Jane so that they were sitting facing each other. Adjusting herself to get comfortable, Maura carefully took off the Catwoman mask. Jane was torn on whether to be disappointed to see it go or happy to finally see the face that had been haunting her every minute since Thursday morning. As Maura fluffed out her hair that had been pinned down to fit into the mask, Jane decided that she was happy.

Finally down primping, Maura faced Jane and said confidently, "Ok, I believe it is time we talked. Apparently there was a major misunderstanding that occurred and both of us were hurt. I am sorry for my part." As she was speaking, Jane watched as Maura's eyes softened, expressing her sincerity. Jane acknowledged her apology with a slight nod but didn't rush to say anything yet. The silence caused the confident woman in front of her to start to fidget. Jane almost enjoyed intimidating the woman who had caused her so much grief the last few days but decided to put her out of her misery.

"I am sorry that you thought I didn't respond to your note right away," Jane started, seeing Maura smile at the apology. "However," she continued, watching the smile drop from Maura's face, "I don't understand why you felt that you could ignore all my other attempts to contact you." Jane's voice had trailed off on the last part, her hurt at being ignored evident to anyone. Maura dropped her head, avoiding eye contact with Jane. She didn't say anything for a while and Jane felt her heart ache. Maura seemed to care about Jane but something was holding her back. As Jane was about to get up and start pacing to ease some of the tension that was seizing her body, Maura finally spoke.

"I was scared," came the timid reply, spoken to Maura's ample chest so that Jane barely heard the words. Jane tried to convey serenity, encouraging Maura to continue. "Scared?" Jane finally asked when Maura still hadn't said anything more.

Taking a deep breath, Maura finally looked up at Jane and said a bit more confidently, "Yes, I was scared that you only decided to contact me after a day when you had a chance to find out more about me, maybe find out how much I was really worth." Jane felt her mouth drop open and then immediately shut as she clenched her jaw so tight she could feel her teeth ache.

"You thought I only contacted you again for your money," Jane growled out through clenched teeth. This rollercoaster was getting to be too much for Jane and her patience was wearing quite thin. Never had she given Maura any indication that she wanted her for her money. Where the hell was all this coming from?

"Jane, please hear me out. I know it sounds irrational, especially where you are concerned. I have just been torched before in a somewhat similar scenario and so when I did not hear back from you that first day, all those feelings of betrayal came rushing back. Please forgive me," Maura begged, desparatey clawing at Jane's arms to keep her from getting up off the couch. Jane struggled for a moment but in the end her resolve melted away as Maura began to sniffle. Jane was not easily swayed by tears but seeing her angel in distress was a whole other ballgame.

Taking a moment to let her anger die down, Jane eventually chose humor to defuse the situation as was her style. "I believe you meant, you have been burned before," Jane said with a slow smile. Maura looked up at her with watery eyes before letting out a snort of laughter. Jane couldn't help but smile at the mess of a woman in front of her. Even distressed, her angel was stunning. Jane felt any residual anger she had been clinging on to disappear in an instant. She just couldn't stay mad at the adorable creature before her.

Jane moved her hands to caress Maura's face, wiping the stray tears that had managed to fall. She took a moment to just gaze upon her angel before leaning in to plant a soft, tender kiss to Maura's full lips. The minute their lips met it was as if Jane was transported back to heaven and she immediately deepened the kiss. Maura responded eagerly, allowing Jane to tour her mouth with an exploring tongue.

Just as the two women were getting lost in each, hands beginning to roam each other's bodies, they heard a loud clearing of a throat nearby. It was loud enough to break them from their bubble and remind them where they were. Both blushed as Jane turned to see the man from earlier giving them a knowing look. Maura mumbled something about not being able to show her face around her again which only made Jane laugh. She really did find an embarrassed Maura quite adorable.

"It seems that we have overstayed our welcome here. I know you mentioned dinner plans with your brother and friend, but I was wondering if I could persuade you to join me?" Maura asked hopefully. Jane was tempted to ditch her boys to spend time with her angel doctor but they had been her rock while she had been depressed about the perceived slight from Maura and it didn't feel right to forget about them now.

Making a quick decision that she was sure her boys wouldn't mind, Jane asked, equally hopeful, "Or, you could join _us_ for dinner? It would be nice for them to finally get to know you a bit, especially since I've been moping around for the last few days." The implied, _because of you_ , hung in the air unspoken but understood by both women.

Maura cast her eyes downward again and Jane was afraid she might have pushed too far too soon. Just as Jane was going to rescind her offer, Maura looked up through her lashes and with a small grin beginning to take form, said, "as long as you won't get jealous when they look at me like, what was it you said at the zoo, 'a piece of meat.'" Jane felt her face heating up at the realization that Maura had heard her ripping into the boys after they had dared ogle her angel doctor. She was a little embarrassed but that feeling soon morphed into pride at Maura's next words.

"It was so nice to hear you defending my honor, Jane. You wouldn't believe the amount of comments I have received both in professional and casual situations. You were the first person to stand up for me. It meant so much," Maura said, once again getting misty eyed. Jane couldn't resist any longer and pulled the woman into her arms, burying her nose into the golden tresses as she embraced the smaller woman completely. The feeling of Maura back in her arms felt so much like coming home that Jane felt a sense of calm radiate throughout her body.

As the hug lingered, Jane felt her forgotten arousal rear its head at the sensation of Maura's leather clad body mixed with the smell of Maura's hair. The combination was tantalizing and Jane squeezed Maura tighter as she moved her lips to the shell of Maura's ear, giving the lobe a slight nip. At the sound of Maura's moan, Jane smiled as she teased the woman in her arms. "I make no promises to control my jealousy, but I will promise to show you how much I love your costume later when we are alone."

Maura growled into Jane's neck before nipping at Jane's pulse, eliciting a moan of her own. The two pulled back, getting ready to resume their heated make out session when the loud clearing of a throat was heard again. Jane laughed, not having to look up to know where it came from.

"Come on, Maur, let's go find the boys so that we can eat and then I can 'eat'," Jane said, using air quotes around the second eat and wagging her eyebrows suggestively, leaving no doubt of what her intentions were. Maura let out a gasp in mock horror before lightly slapping Jane's arm. Jane just laughed as she captured the offending hand and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

"Shall we, m'lady?' Jane asked as she stood up, Maura's hand still against her lips. Maura's bright smile lit up the room and Jane's heart so that she felt like she was soaring by the sun. They were going to have to work on their communication but Jane was confident that there was a future for them now.

R&I

Dinner with her boys had been an interesting affair but overall a success. After some awkwardness at the start, the whole crew got along well, easily joking around. Once it was clear that they had made up and that Maura was in fact a big comic book nerd on top of being an overall nerd, the boys had had fun talking about all their geeky passions. Jane had sat back at one point and just taken in the sight of her best friends and her new love laughing together. It warmed her heart and proved to Jane that this thing with Maura could really work.

After a nice meal and lots of laughs, Jane had bid her boys a good night, enduring the teasing that was expected when Jane announced that she and Maura would be spending the remainder of the night together. Maura had even joined in on the teasing by not so subtly letting slip just some of the activities they would be getting up to. Jane had tried to silence her by covering her mouth with her hand but at the wet tongue she felt against her palm, Jane had given up and let out a disgusted grunt that had all three of her party laughing heartily at her expense.

Maura's mirth only last so long before it disappeared completely when Jane pinned her against her hotel room door and began a strategic assault on Maura's most sensitive spots. Loud moans replaced the last bit of laughter and Jane was happy at the transition. She had been on her best behavior throughout dinner and had waited long enough. Now was the time for her to show Maura what that outfit had been doing to her since the moment she had seen it in the conference room.

Slowing her kissing down, having sufficiently marked her territory all over Maura's neck, Jane took a moment to taken in the disheveled angel before her. She would never get tired of this sight. Before she resumed her plan to ravish the doctor, Jane wanted to make one thing clear.

"I want to make sure we are on the same page. I, Jane, want you Maura, for more than just tonight. You, you stubborn, difficult, gorgeous angel of a woman, are mine for as long as you'll let me have you. Is that clear?" Jane held her breath, her nerves picking up as she realized how demanding she had just been. She needn't have worried because the way Maura's eyes darkened at Jane's words was enough of an answer. However, Jane needed to hear the words before she took this woman to bed. It took several moments for Maura to respond but when she did, it was very much worth the wait.

"I, Maura, want you Jane for as long as you will have me. Starting right now," Maura said seriously before stepping forward and crashing her lips against Jane's with such ferocity Jane almost went weak in the knees. The kiss was only interrupted by Jane's surprised yelp when Maura displayed hidden strength by suddenly lifting Jane up, much the way Jane had the last time they were in this room, and carrying her to the bedroom. Jane wrapped her long legs around the smaller woman, turned on beyond belief at the hidden depths she still had yet to learn about her angel doctor.

When Maura dropped her to the bed, Jane laughed at the smug face of her angel. "You continue to surprise me, Doctor Isles," Jane said with a wide smile, showing lots of teeth and both dimples. "That is my goal, Detective Rizzoli," Maura said, cockiness seeping off of every word. Jane felt her core heating up at Maura's words and her heated gaze as she let her eyes roam all over Jane's form.

"I want you naked for me, Detective," Maura demanded authoritatively. She was still in most of her Catwoman costume, except for the mask, and Jane was having serious flashbacks of her secret dominatrix fantasies starring Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman from when she was a kid.

Jane only hesitated for a moment before Maura's raised eyebrow spurred her into action and within several seconds Jane was naked as the day she was born, sitting nervously on the edge of the bed while Maura looked at her like she was a lamb ripe for the slaughter. Jane felt her thighs being coated in her arousal. This woman would be the death of her but she would leave this earth with the biggest smile.

"If you recall detective, I stated that I would love to see you on your knees, servicing me. Well, it is your lucky day," Maura said, her honey coated voice an octave lower, betraying her desire. Somewhere in the back of Jane's mind, she knew she should be embarrassed at the current situation but right now her outright lust for this heavenly creature was making all other thoughts irrelevant.

Apparently Jane was taking too long to comply because she was met with a clawed hand at her throat, one of the claws pressing firmly against her pulse point. Jane let out a little whimper but it wasn't out of pain. The feeling had sent a shock of heat straight to her core and she felt her clit harden painfully. Whenever Maura deigned to touch her, it wouldn't take much to send Jane over the edge.

"Detective, do you want to be mine?" Maura asked, still squeezing Jane's neck slightly. Jane was too turned on to speak so she just emphatically nodded her head. This caused Maura to chuckle and smile down at her prey. "Excellent, my pet, on your knees." Maura released Jane and she immediately fell to her knees in front of the leather angel.

"Don't think it has gone unnoticed how you've looked at me while I have been wearing this outfit. I felt you eyes on me the moment you stepped into the room. It was so difficult for me to stay mad at you when I sensed just how much you desired me," Maura purred as she ran a claw along Jane's bare chest, flicking Jane's nipple with a pointed tip. Jane hissed at the contact but couldn't help clenching her thighs together to hold off her orgasm that was just one dirty word away. This side of Maura was about to make Jane cum with barely any contact from her angel.

"Do you still desire me, detective?" Maura asked, innocently. Jane once again nodded eagerly, not sure if she was supposed to speak or not and not wanting to upset Maura. Jane had never thought a deeply buried fantasy would come true and she wasn't about to ruin it now!

Maura grinned wickedly at Jane as she brought her clawed finger to Jane's lips, dragging it along her bottom lip, causing Jane to shiver in anticipation. "Show me, detective. Show me how much you desire me." With that Maura propped one heeled foot up on the bed, filling Jane's vision with an image of a leather clad core. Jane could smell the mix of the leather with Maura's unique essence and it was making her mouth water.

When Jane didn't move quickly enough, Maura grabbed Jane by a fistful of her wild curls and thrust her face against her heated core. Jane understood quickly what was expected of her and began to lick and nuzzle Maura's center through the leather pants. This was so far outside of Jane's comfort zone and yet she was so turned on she felt herself dripping all over her legs.

Apparently Jane was doing something right because suddenly Maura's grip tightened almost painfully before she cried out, "Oh fuck Jane, yes!" and shuddered. She let go of Jane's hair and moved both her hands to Jane's shoulders to steady herself. Jane rested her forehead against Maura's core, enjoying the new musky scent that signaled Maura's climax.

"Dammit Jane that was so hot! I can't believe you made me cum like that," Maura said breathlessly. Jane felt herself instantly swell with pride as well as with something else. Jane's clit was so hard it would take just a light breeze to set her off right now. She whimpered as she tried to get any friction to the poor neglected nub.

Maura wasn't fooled and pulled back enough to look Jane in the eye, her grip on Jane's shoulders tightening to gain her attention. "Is there something you need, detective?" Maura teased. Jane just whimpered again, fidgeting trying to get some friction between her legs.

Maura threw her head back and laughed before meeting Jane's pleading eyes with a mischievous smile. "Hmmm, I do believe you have earned a little reward for being so good. First, I think it's time I was out of this little outfit. Would you mind helping me, detective?" Maura asked seductively, as she turned to show Jane where the zipper was.

Jane hopped up from her position and began sliding the zipper to Maura's top down in earnest. She couldn't wait to see what her angel doctor was wearing underneath all that leather. Once the top was unzipped, Maura nudged Jane back down to kneel in front of her. Jane was confused until that honey coated voice came drifting down to her.

"Be a dear detective and remove my boots?" Maura asked innocently, wiggling one of her heeled feet in front of Jane. Jane took in a sharp breath, trying to hold of her orgasm, and moved forward to lightly run her hands from the top of Maura's boots, which started around her knee, making sure to tickle the spot she had discovered the last time she was in this position. Jane was rewarded with a low moan and a small whimper. She continued down until she reached Maura's ankle and feeling bold, placed a kiss to the leather there. Jane heard a growl coming from above her and she couldn't stop the wicked grin that stretched across her face.

"When I asked you to remove my boots, detective, I did mean in a timely fashion," Maura half growled, half gasped at Jane. Her stern tone was undermined by her blown pupils and the way her chest was heaving in anticipation of Jane's next move. Jane took that as a sign to continue with her previous plan and slowly moved her hands back up Maura's definitely calf until she found the zipper for the boot. Feeling completely emboldened, Jane took the zipper between her teeth and used only her mouth to ease the zipper down. Jane smirked to herself at the loud moan that came from her angel doctor.

"Jane, please hurry, I want to feel you against me. I need to taste you, baby," Maura gasped out between breathes, her dominant facade crumbling quickly into raw need. Jane felt a sense of pride wash over her at getting her angel to drop all pretense and ask for what she wanted. Jane decided to obey, knowing that she wanted what Maura wanted just as badly.

Quickly disposing of the other boot, Jane stood to her full height, now a head above the shorter woman and captured her lips in a searing kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Jane inched them back toward the bed, not breaking the kiss until Maura's knees met the edge of the bed and she dropped down. Jane made quick work of the leather pants, well as quick as painted on leather pants will let go of their precious cargo. Soon to follow were Maura's matching bra and panty set that Jane didn't take the time to appreciate, desperate to see her angel doctor in her full glory.

Once Jane had divested Maura of all her clothing, she took a minute to take in the flushed figure of her lover. Maura really was stunning, fully clothed or gloriously naked. Not wanting to wait a second longer, Jane moved on top of the woman, making sure that their bare centers touched. As soon as Jane felt the drenched curls of Maura's core against her oversensitive clit, Jane let out a moan. With a few more strategic shifts of her hips, Jane was able to finally experience a short, but oh so sweet release.

"Fuck, Maur, you had me so ready just from your words," Jane choked out as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down into Maura's eyes and was stunned to see that all color was gone and she was looking into two dark pools of desire.

"Jane, that was so fucking sexy. Please, I have to taste you now," Maura pleaded, running her hands all over Jane's heated skin. Jane, ever ready for Maura's talents, lifted herself off the doctor, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact with Jane's skin. Jane gave a quick peck to her pouting lips as she instructed Maura, "move up so that your head is by the headboard, and make sure you're comfortable." Maura looked at her with interest before cocking an eyebrow and following Jane's instructions.

After Maura had situated herself as Jane had asked, Jane returned to straddling her angel doctor, once again rubbing their heated centers together, eliciting guttural moans from both women. "Jane, please," Maura begged. Grinning down at her angel, Jane said enticingly, "I hoped you saved some of your appetite, Doctor Isles."

Without further delay, Jane made her way up Maura's body until she was straddling Maura's shocked face. As Jane lowered her aching core down to Maura, Jane watched as Maura's eyes rolled back into her head at the first whiff oh Jane's essence. At the first swipe of her tongue through Jane's soaked folds, both women let out loud moans.

"Bon appetit, doctor," Jane said cheekily before the only sounds that she made were appreciative noises at how well her angel could use that wicked tongue. It didn't take long before Jane was screaming out "MAURA!" at the top of her lungs as she tumbled over the edge of a hard, long climax.

Collapsing next to her angel, making sure not to crush the smaller woman, Jane was met with a loving gaze, hazel eyes slowly starting to refocus on her as Maura licked Jane's juices from her lips. "You are absolutely delicious," Maura said reverently, moving her hand in between Jane's thighs to collect more of Jane's essence before sucking greedily on her fingers. Jane let out a growl at the sight, feeling her arousal being stroked back into a frenzy.

"Lucky for you, I have more where that came from," Jane said saucily before quickly engulfing Maura in her arms and flipping them so that Maura was on top of Jane. Using her strength, Jane maneuvered Maura so that her head was back between Jane's legs but with her center right over Jane's eager mouth. "Now we both win," Jane said before diving head first into Maura's fragrant core, moaning as Maura's flavor coated her tongue. It only took a moment for Maura to respond and soon the two women were in a race to see who could hold out the longest under such intense ministrations.

R&I

Several hours and multiple orgasms later found the couple lying, entwined, across the large bed, bodies covered in sweat and spent juices. Jane couldn't remember ever feeling so satisfied. Maura just seemed to know instinctively what Jane wanted or more importantly what she needed to achieve pleasure and the remaining tingling that Jane felt made her sigh in contentment.

Maura was lying across Jane's chest, head resting on her breast, playing idly with the ends of her hair. Jane was drawing lazy circles on the sculpted back of her angel, her other hand holding Maura's other hand. This felt so natural and Jane was immediately reminded how temporary this situation was. Jane wanted this forever but Jane was leaving tomorrow night. Jane's brow scrunched up at the thought of not being able to hold her angel so soon.

"I can hear you thinking Jane. What's wrong, detective? Do you need some more of my attention?" Maura asked, propping herself up to look down at the angst ridden woman. Her playfulness dropped away when she saw the anguish that had taken over Jane's face. "Jane, sweetie, what is it?" Maura asked, voice filled only now with concern.

Taking a steadying breath, Jane felt her eyes tear up as she stated, "I'm leaving tomorrow." A slight sob escaped before she could stop it. Her face was instantly showered with light kisses, slowly calming her down until she had caught her breath. Maura smiled down at her before planting a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Tomorrow isn't the end Jane. I promise." Maura sealed her promise with another kiss that quickly turned heated. Neither wanted to stop where this was going and they quickly began the now familiar dance of making love.

 _ **A/N: Well our ladies have made up and are back in business...but Comic Con is almost over. Will it all come to an end? Or can they make it long distance? Stay tuned...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: We've come to the last chapter. Thank you all for coming with me on this ride! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have!_**

Jane awoke to the sound of a vacuum cleaner and felt an immediate sense of dread. For a brief moment she thought the last 24 hours had been a dream and Maura was truly out of her life for good. All those thoughts were quickly banished when she felt the warm flesh moving against her stomach, lips peppering lazy kisses to her jaw.

"Good morning detective," the honey coated voice that she longed to hear for the rest of her life said in a gritty, sleepy tone. Jane felt her mouth transform into a full megawatt smile as she opened her eyes and looked down at her angel, sprawled across her chest.

"Good morning, angel," Jane rasped out, her voice hoarse from sleep and their extensive lovemaking all night and into the morning. Jane felt her smile widen even more as Maura blushed at her words.

"I think our activities over the last several hours should have proven to you by now, detective, that I am in fact, no angel." Maura said this looking up at Jane through her lashes with a devilish smirk. Jane felt her body ache as her arousal was awakened but Jane groaned at the soreness she felt. As much as she wanted to take her vixen, Jane was pretty thoroughly fucked at the moment.

"Maura, don't say things like that when I can't fuck you like I wanna," Jane whined, throwing her arm over her eyes dramatically. The melodic laughter that reached her ears had her peeking out from behind her arm to smile cheekily at her angel doctor. Maura leant down to give Jane a quick kiss before rolling over to stretch out across the bed. Jane couldn't help following the movement and her whole body heated up as she watched Maura's toned figure sprawled out on display for only her eyes.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jane and she leapt out of bed and looked around the room frantically. Maura was startled by the sudden movement and looked at Jane with confusion. "Jane, what are you doing?" Jane ignored the question, still searching around the room, tossing their clothes around the floor haphazardly. Maura sat up now, resting her back against the headboard and crossed her arms, taking on a stern look.

"Detective Rizzoli, what on earth are you doing?" she asked sternly. Jane finally acknowledged her with a sheepish grin. "Um, looking for your phone?" The look she received from Maura had her snort out a laugh before the none to pleased look from Maura had her sobering up. Crawling up the bed until she reached Maura, Jane straddled the shocked woman before giving her a soft, tender kiss.

"May I please have your phone?" Jane asked nicely, rubbing her hands lovingly up and down Maura's folded arms. Maura relaxed a bit and pointed to a bag that Jane had completely forgotten about from the night before. Jane once again hopped up, but not before giving a quick kiss to Maura's smirking lips, and rummaged around in the bag until she gave out a yell of triumph, causing Maura to melt into giggles at her ridiculous behavior.

"Unlock this please," Jane asked, all dimples and teeth, hand extended with Maura's phone. Maura took the phone suspiciously but did as Jane wanted and handed it back. Before Maura could question her again, Jane flopped down on top of Maura and gave her a deep kiss. Just as things were heating up again, Jane rolled over and laid on her back, starting to mess around with Maura's phone. She laughed at the petulant look Maura as throwing at her, pouty lips at all.

"Jane, what are you doing?!" Maura was exasperated now and started to try to grab her phone back from Jane, wanting to remove the distraction that had stopped their latest round of love making. Jane held the phone away with one hand, and used her other to capture the back of Maura's neck, bringing their lips together again in a toe-curling kiss.

Breaking apart when they needed air, Jane went back to fiddling with Maura's phone, Maura too dazed from the kiss to protest this time. Soon she was done, and tossing Maura's phone onto the nightstand, rolled back over, topping Maura completely. Jane once again laughed at the startled look on Maura's face, not being able to keep up with her lover's erratic behavior.

"Jane, as much as I love having whiplash, can you please tell me what that was all about?" Maura asked, exasperated. That didn't stop her hands from roaming all over Jane's bare flesh, paying special attention to Jane's firm buttocks.

"Hmm, that feels good, doc…"Jane crooned. She felt like teasing her angel a bit this morning, giddy from finally getting to wake up to Maura. Maura gave her a quick slap to her butt, causing Jane to yelp.

"Hey, play nice or I won't tell you," Jane pouted. Her pout was immediately whisked away as Maura captured her lips for her own searing kiss, leaving Jane breathless. "I can be very nice, detective," Maura said while massaging the spot she just spanked. Jane moaned as the movement caused pleasure to shoot through her whole body. Another quick slap was delivered to her other cheek.

"I can also be very very naughty, so please, tell me what you were on about?" Maura said sternly, but her hands went back to massaging Jane's pink cheeks.

Giving in to the tortuous woman that she knew for a fact she loved, Jane propped herself up on her elbows and said, "I just wanted to make sure you had my number. No excuses this time for not texting me." She dipped her head in embarrassment at the loving look her words caused to travel across Maura's face, burying her face deep into Maura's neck.

Maura let out a full belly laugh, shaking Jane and stirring even more lust and love within her. She loved the sound of Maura's laugh and it made her feel so incredibly lucky to be the one to have caused it.

"You are ridiculous, detective. But your point has been made," Maura stated with a light pat to her new favorite toy. Jane ground down, causing their cores to rub together deliciously, prompting Maura to gasp.

"Have I made my other point yet," Jane asked as she continued to grind into Maura while nipping at her neck. Jane let out a yelp in surprise as Maura flipped their positions. "Yes, detective, your message is loud and clear." Jane went to reply but no words were needed for what Maura had planned for her and Jane was reduced to only the most primitive forms of communication for the next hour.

R&I

Eventually the couple managed to make it out of bed and into the shower. They were easily distracted there as well and their quick shower turned into another hour of wet, slippery fun. Finally emerging satiated, Jane made her way in a towel to the where she had left her clothes thrown across the floor to retrieve her phone. She saw that she had several texts messages from the boys with inappropriate gifs and emojis. Jane just chuckled to herself as she felt a warm body move behind her and strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I see that Laurel and Hardy are still at it," Maura said while leaving a trail of kisses across Jane's shoulder that she was looking over in order to read Jane's phone. Jane leaned her head back, allowing Maura more access, enjoying the feel of those soft lips on her clean skin. Jane had never felt like she couldn't get enough of someone before and as Maura continued her kisses, Jane knew that she would always want more from Maura.

"Yes, Frick and Frack are teasing me but they are just jealous." Jane turned so that she could wrap Maura up in her arms. Looking adoringly into Maura's amused eyes, Jane continued, "they only wish they could have spent the night doing all the naughty things I did to you." Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while giving Maura a full dimpled smile. Maura shook her head at the silly woman and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Perhaps, but I am sure they are more upset at not having experienced the downright dirty things I did to you," Maura tossed back flippantly as she kissed Jane again before removing herself from their embrace. "However, right now, food is in order and there are still some panels I would like to attend at the convention today." Maura seemed to be all business and Jane groaned at the loss of her sexy minx.

"But, wouldn't you rather just stay here and ravish each other until I have to leave?" Jane whined, dragging her feet to follow after Maura as she went about collecting clothes to dress for the day. Jane's whining was interrupted when she finally saw Maura's closet. Her jaw dropped when she saw how many clothes were inside, and not just clothes but several costumes.

"Have you been dressing up the whole time?" Jane asked in a high-pitched voice, half from shock, half from arousal. Catwoman was the least revealing of what Jane could make out. The thought alone had Jane wanting to never leave this room.

Maura rightfully blushed in embarrassment and simply nodded her head bashfully. Jane stepped into the walk-in closet and looked more closely at the costumes. Several of them were one's Jane had seen throughout the weekend and a rising bit of residual anger took hold of her.

"I was worried sick about you for days and you were prancing around the convention in these! And I am pretty sure I saw you! What the hell Maura?!" Jane asked, crossing her arms defensively across her body. Why didn't Maura just tell her?!

Maura looked sorrowful as she said, "Jane, I am so sorry. You have every right to be upset. Please come sit down so I can explain. I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you." She tugged at Jane's defensive stance until Jane acquiesced and let herself be guided back to the bed.

"Come clean, Maura, I want the whole truth. I have been patient and not pushed but I think I deserve the truth," Jane said dejectedly, adjusting the towel around herself, feeling vulnerable in her current state, both physically and emotionally.

"You're right Jane, you deserve the truth. So here it is. I am in town for a conference. Well, more like several conference calls that involved my father and our family business. I didn't tell you everything at dinner. We have a foundation, the Isles Foundation, and I sit on the board along with my parents. Our annual board meeting was being held and I convinced them to hold it in San Diego. Yes, as you have guessed, I am a closeted science fiction fan and I took this opportunity to combine two trips into one so that I could reward myself for enduring the painful board meetings with five days of 'geeky' fun." Maura paused to see what Jane's reaction to her tale was so far. Jane had been taking in all of her words but had yet to relax her posture, waiting for Maura to conclude her story, especially the part about dressing up and not talking to Jane.

"Right so, I had this all planned out until this unnervingly attractive detective starts showing up all over the city wherever I am and throws a wrench into my plan. I am a well respected doctor in my field and I didn't want anyone to know that I was attending the convention. So when someone knew who I was and then I started seeing you all over the Con, I decided to remain anonymous. And don't forget, I thought you had used me." At Jane's huff of annoyance at those words, Maura quickly added, "yes I know, I know, silly me, but that's how I felt at the time. I am sorry about all of this Jane but I just wanted to have some fun and as amazing as getting to be with you has been, it also caused me a bit of anxiety. I never meant to hurt you." Maura said the last part so timidly that Jane felt her resolve dissolve.

Getting up, she wrapped Maura back up into her arms and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You know, for a genius, you can be quite dumb sometimes," Jane said affectionately, causing the woman in her arms to laugh while nipping at her collarbone. Pulling back, Jane cradled Maura's face in her hands and said, "I l-like you Maura, so much. Please don't hide things from me. I want know you, all of you, if you'll let me." At the teary smile that Jane received, she knew that they were on the same page. Kissing her sweetly, Jane pulled back and made her way back to the open closet.

"Now which one of these are going to model for me first…" Jane joked and laughed fully when she received a smack to her towel covered backside.

R&I

They spent a lovely day together, going to some of the more kid friendly panels that ran on Sunday of Comic Con since it was kids' day. Jane enjoyed seeing Maura get all giddy over various cartoons and anime artists. It brought joy to her that she hadn't previously known. Frankie and Frost were happy to see the two woman getting along so well and were almost on their best behavior if you didn't count the numerous innuendos not so subtly tossed out. Overall it was a great day and Jane made sure to engrave it in her memory.

However too soon, the trio had to leave to catch their redeye back to Boston. Jane couldn't help tearing up as Maura had had her driver drop them off at the airport in lieu of taking a Lyft. The boys had been super impressed with their ride but Jane had been too distracted wallowing in her sorrow to tease them about it.

Jane had stood holding Maura in a long embrace, not wanting to let go, as Maura tried to soothe her by detailing their plans to text, skype, and facetime. They had even made tentative plans to see each other again in a few months when Isles Foundation business would bring Maura to Boston. None of it worked to settle Jane's worries that this was the last time she would hold Maura in her arms.

Eventually, the time came where they had to leave if they wanted to catch their flight and Jane had left a sloppy, tear stained kiss on Maura's lips. "I will text you when we land. I'll miss you, angel Maur," Jane said through tears. Maura wiped Jane's face, letting her thumb linger on Jane's lips. "And I will miss you my goddess but we shall be together soon, I promise." And once again she sealed it with a passionate kiss.

R&I

The flight back had been horrible and Jane had barely gotten any sleep, leaving her a grumpy, pathetic mess on her first day in the homicide division. Luckily, she had known her new partner, Vince Korsak, for many years and he knew what to expect from Jane. After Frankie and Frost filled him in on their week away, Korsak has been somewhat sympathetic to Jane's plight. That was until they received their first call to a scene and he had used tough love to get the promising detective to focus.

And focus she did, as Jane needed a distraction from her aching heart. The women did text, skype, facetime, and even send letters through the mail over the next few months. It wasn't enough for Jane but it would have to do. Jane threw herself into her cases when she wasn't communicating with Maura, quickly establishing herself as someone to watch as her close rate on cases became quite impressive.

It was a small consolation for what she really wanted, which was her angel, next to her. Jane discussed this with Maura and had just been reassured by her angel doctor that this wasn't forever and to just be patient. Jane huffed derisively every time Maura said this, both of them fully aware that patience was not Jane's strongest virtue.

As October finally came around, Jane was beyond excited to finally see Maura again. Maura had confirmed that she would be in Boston for business and that she would take extra time to spend with her detective. Jane was as giddy as a puppy with its first bone.

On the day Maura was supposed to arrive, Jane had been called out to a scene, making her testy that she would not get to meet her angel at the airport. Jane had arrived grumpy and her mood only worsened when they got onsite and realized that there was no ME present to review the body. Jane huffed in annoyance as she stomped over to where Frost and Frankie were, in uniform, having caught the call over the radio.

"Where the hell is Pike?!" Jane growled. "It's bad enough that the guy is so incompetent, but now his suckiness is costing me time with Maura!" Jane was pacing while she was ranting and missed as an expensive black Mercedes pulled up.

"I mean, how hard is it for him to get out of his little basement lab and do his fucking job?!" Jane continued to rage. Her words drowned out the sound of heels clicking against pavement as they approached the flailing detective.

"I swear, if he isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to-" Jane was interrupted by a voice that she would know in her sleep. Her whole body relaxed as the tension that had been building up melted away.

"You are going to do what detective?" came the honey coated voice of the woman that Jane had been so anxious to see again.

Spinning around, Jane had to use every ounce of restraint not to scoop the impeccably dressed woman into her arms and shower her with kisses. Clamping her hands behind her back, she instead said in a surprised tinged voice, "Doctor…"

Maura smirked at the look of shock on her girlfriend's face and extended her hand while saying, "Doctor Maura Isles, new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Jane stood gaping like a fish out of water. Eventually at the sound of a throat clearing somewhere off to her left and the suppressed giggles of her boys, Jane took the offered hand and said dreamily, "Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide."

Maura smiled a big dimpled smile and said in a voice filled with amusement, "Detective, fancy meeting you here."

 _ **A/N: And that's a wrap! There will be a short epilogue inspired by a reviewer. Stay tuned!**_


	12. Epilogue

_**A/N: This is the last tidbit of our ladies. Everyone needs to thank Scoundrel73 for inspiring this. Originally the story ended with Maura greeting Jane at the crime scene. Enjoy!**_

"Jane, are you sure you don't need my help?" Maura asked through the bathroom door in their hotel room. It was almost time for them to leave and her girlfriend still wouldn't let her see her outfit for the day.

"No, stay out there. We agreed not to see each other until the day of. Just give me a minute, woman!" Jane shouted, causing Maura to roll her eyes and slump back onto bed. She was anxious to see what Jane had picked out for today and the suspense was killing her.

After another ten minutes, Jane finally called out, "Are you ready, angel baby?" Maura rolled her eyes again and said, "Yes, I have been for the past twenty minutes." She heard Jane giggle from behind the door and stood up in annoyance.

"Jane come out here so I can see you!" Jane could hear the pout in Maura's voice. Feeling that the suspense had been built up enough, Jane flung the door open and emerged strutting to the center of the bedroom before striking a power stance. Several seconds went by without so much as a peep from Maura. Jane finally turned to look at her girlfriend and couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she saw Maura's baffled face. No, baffled wasn't the word, it was a face that was one part shocked and all parts aroused.

"I, I mean, you, uh, WOW!" Maura sputtered out, not taking her eyes of Jane's costume. Jane went back into her power pose and said cockily, "you like?" She sent a wink at Maura, causing the woman to flop back gracelessly onto the bed.

"Jane, I am not sure I will be able to let you leave this room looking like that. I don't think I can share you," Maura said breathlessly, licking her lips as her eyes roamed over Jane's figure, taking in all the details of the outfit.

"Well, angel, I am sorry to have to tell you, but we said we would meet the boys downstairs for breakfast, so like it or not, we will be leaving this room." Jane was all confidence and swagger, enjoying the naked desire that was emanating from Maura. Jane was not unaffected by the way Maura was looking at her but she wanted to show off her outfit and her girlfriend to the world.

Maura finally snapped out of her trance and stood up and pulling Jane flush against her, kissing her hungrily. After several moments of indulgence, Maura pulled back and looked deeply into Jane's eyes. "Fine, we can go but know that you are mine and when we get back here later tonight, you will have to prove to me how much you are mine and how grateful you are to me allowing you to go out in this all day. Do I make myself clear?"

Jane swallowed thickly, desire having sprung up like a sleeping dragon at Maura's possessive tone. Jane loved when Maura got like this and she would be lying if she hadn't picked out her outfit hoping for this exact reaction.

"Yes, Doctor," Jane replied, her voice raspier than usual thanks to her heightened arousal.

"Good, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner I will have you all to myself."

R&I

The couple made their way down to the lobby and as soon as Frost and Frankie saw the pair they let out a shouts of excitement.

"No way! DUUUUDE! That is so awesome!" Frankie shouted.

"You guys look AMAZING! Like, WOW, I'm not sure I can be around you guys looking like that," Frost chimed in, giving them both an appreciative once over that made both woman a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, knuckleheads, knock it off. Mind your manners in the presence of a lady," Jane chastised them, feigning like she was going to knock them upside the head, but refraining since she knew how much Maura disliked violence.

"Hey, if you didn't want people to stare, you shouldn't have chosen to dress like that," Frankie said, pouting. The younger Rizzoli had not changed much in the last year, even though he had recently made detective. Jane shook her head at her brother's behavior and leaned down to kiss the top of Maura's golden mane.

"Said every gross man before he committed sexual harassment," Jane said sternly to her brother. This caused her brother to look slight ashamed but not before he said, "I'm not gross."

"As lovely as this is, can we please go to breakfast? I'm famished," Maura interrupted, not waiting for an answer as she made her way toward the front doors of the lobby. The trio immediately followed, long ago trained to obey the doctor.

They were just stepping outside of the hotel when they encountered a group of guys with superhero t-shirts on who exclaimed, "No way! Look it's Xena and Gabrielle! Hey, can we get a picture of you two? Those are great costumes!"

Maura looked at Jane with a smug expression and whispered into Jane's ear as they got into position for a photo, "you owe me so much sex for this." Maura smiled for the photos as Jane tightened her hold on the smaller woman when the guys made to get in the picture with them.

"Sorry guys, I'm a one woman warrior. You have a great time at Con!" With that, Jane pulled Maura away from the gawking men and walked toward where Frost and Frankie were laughing down the walkway. "Yeah yeah, yuk it up. At least people want our picture," she said while sticking her tongue out at the boys.

Jane turned to Maura and kissed her cheek and whispered so that only she could hear, "I will happily pay up in whatever way you want to get to have you by my side oh wise oracle." Maura beamed up at her before giving her a firm kiss on the lips. Jane had thought last year's Comic Con had been the best, especially since it gave her Maura, but this one was shaping up to be even better.

"Come on love birds, let's go!" Frankie whined.

Jane flipped him the bird as she stared deeply into Maura's sparking hazel eyes and said,"I love you, angel." Jane's heart soared at the angelic smile that spread across Maura's gorgeous face as she replied, "I love you too, my warrior princess." Jane chuckled as she kissed Maura again before walking to catch up to her boys, hand in hand with her angel. Yeah, this year was going to be the best.

 _ **A/N: That's a wrap! Thanks again for indulging me on this wild ride that came out of nowhere. You all inspired me to expound on my initial short story making it turn into over 35k words! :-0 I am still working on the sequel to Need for Speed as well as another story in my Power Series. So if you enjoy my stories, don't forget to follow me so you know when the next ride begins. Until then, take care of yourselves!**_


End file.
